But Gone For Now Feels a Lot Like Gone for Good
by Morgana Elvendork
Summary: TRADUÇÃO:"Eu prometo." Drama. One-Shot. Pós-epílogo. Harry é enviando em uma missão dos Aurores para capturar o próximo Lord das Trevas e seu exército cerca de um mês antes do décimo sétimo aniversário de James. "Três semanas," ele diz. Mas algumas vezes, as promessas são difíceis de serem cumpridas.


N/T: Está fic é uma tradução de But Gone For Now Feels a Lot Like Gone For Good, de whispered touches. Ela é, sem dúvida, uma das melhores fanfics que eu já li na minha vida, se não a melhor. A fic foi originalmente publicada em 2010, então alguns detalhes (bem pequenos), não batem com as últimas informações que temos do Pottermore e do que a nossa rainha JK nos conta de vez em quando, mas nada que atrapalhe na beleza dela. Espero que gostem!

* * *

 _~ But Gone For Now Feels a Lot Like Gone for Good ~_

"Eu _prometo._ "

As palavras soam nos ouvidos de James quando ele abre os olhos para o teto escuro de seu quarto. Ele sabe que a temperatura do dia vai ser agradável: o sol, que ainda não nasceu nem a metade, está mais amarelo que o uniforme de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa. James não quer que o tempo esteja agradável. Ele quer que chova aos montes pela janela, e que o céu esteja tão escuro que pareça quase noite. Ele quer se rastejar debaixo de suas cobertas, se encolher, e ficar ali, para sempre.

James Potter _realmente_ não quer que hoje seja seu aniversário.

 _~ 28 de junho ~_

O trem faz um ruído ao parar, e quase no mesmo instante, as crianças correm para a porta aberta, mais do que ansiosas para perderem suas vozes ao detalhar seu primeiro ou segundo ano para suas famílias. Muitos alunos do sétimo ano estão nitidamente desapontados: o tempo deles no castelo terminou.

James ri para si mesmo ao ver um garoto pequeno apressado em arrastar seu malão para fora do trem. Ele oferece uma ajuda ao garoto. Parecendo assustado, o garoto hesita, mas depois aceita.

"Você precisa de ajuda?" perguntou James gentilmente.

O garoto concorda timidamente. "Sim, por favor," ele praticamente guincha.

James ri. "Calma, colega, eu não mordo. Isso é trabalho do Al."

"Ei!" Albus protesta, revelando dois dentes incisivos afiados. O garoto cambaleia para traz, fazendo os irmãos rirem novamente.

"Relaxe," disse Albus. Ele puxa os dentes pontudos e segura em sua palma. "São falsos, está vendo?" Ele os coloca de volta no bolso.

Lily caminha até eles, revirando os olhos. "Você está obcecado com essas coisas desde que o Tio George os deu para você de presente de Natal. Até quando você vai ficar com eles?"

"Até a mamãe me obrigar a jogá-los fora," respondeu Albus, sem perder o ritmo. "E azarar o tio George," acrescentou reflexivo. Ele abriu um sorriso.

Lily balançou a cabeça, "você não tem jeito," murmurou.

"Eu sei."

Ignorando-o, ela se virou para o garoto e para o irmão, que estavam os observando, o segundo divertido, o primeiro receoso. "Me desculpe por isso," pediu ela.

"Desculpe pelo o quê?" Fred interrompeu, colocando sua cabeça para fora do compartimento.

"Nada," disse James com um suspiro dramático. "Fred, arraste seu traseiro para cama e me ajude a levar o malão dessa criança para a plataforma."

Fred fez um cumprimento debochado; os dois compartilharam um sorriso e arrastaram o malão do garoto para fora do trem.

"Aqui está," disse James quando o garoto estava a uma pouca distância de sua mãe.

"Qual seu nome, mesmo?" perguntou Fred repentinamente.

"Luke Castellan," o garoto murmura, os olhos para o chão.

Os dois primos trocaram um olhar.

"Primeiro ano?" perguntou James.

Um aceno.

"Sonserina?"

Um outro aceno.

James sorri. "Sabia que tinha te reconhecido. Não se preocupe, fica mais fácil ano que vem."

"É," Fred entra no assunto. "Você não se perde… tanto."

Luke percebe que eles estão brincando e dessa vez ri com eles.

"James Potter." Ele estende sua mão.

"Fred Weasley - o segundo." Ele faz o mesmo.

"O segundo?" Luke pergunta timidamente ao apertar a mão do ruivo.

O brilho nos olhos de Fred se diminui um pouco; agora ele tem apenas um sorriso triste, um meio sorriso. "Sim. O primeiro foi o irmão gêmeo do meu pai. Ele morreu antes de eu nascer. Eles eram muito próximos. Grudados pelo quadril, minha família sempre diz."

"Ah," Luke parece não saber o que dizer. "Sinto muito."

O garoto mais velho dá de ombros. "Tudo bem. Meu pai praticamente superou isso. Ele diz que sempre foram alegres, sempre tentando animar um ao outro… Ele percebeu que seria um insulto à sua memória… você sabe, se entregar. Entende o que eu quero dizer?"

Luke sorri um pouco. "Sim."

Houve um silêncio quase confortável, mas não constrangedor. Luke percebe a mesma coisa nos olhos dos primos.

"Meu pai está no St. Mungo's," ele murmura.

O olhar de James amolece. "Que chato. Mas não se preocupe. Meu pai já esteve no St. Mungo's várias vezes, e ele está bem. Ele vai ficar bom, você vai ver."

O sorriso de Luke se abre. "Bem… tchau."

"Tchau," James e Fred dizem juntos. "Vemos você ano que vem."

Luke dá um último aceno a eles antes de arrastar seu malão até sua mãe.

~o~o~o~o~

"Jantar!"

O barulho de quatro pares de pés é tão comum que Ginny nem percebe mais. Ela faz um aceno com a varinha e a pesa está posta.

Albus é o primeiro a chegar, o topo de sua cabeça muito mais próximo da moldura da porta do que estava no Natal. Ele se parece tanto com seu pai, de uma maneira quase dramática - a luz do andar de cima deixa apenas sua silhueta a mostra, apenas sua expressão facial visível. A determinação que herdou de Harry está entre faminto e luta mortal.

Lily é a próxima. Ela passa por seu irmão como se ele não existisse, e faz com que Ginny ri: ela quase nunca agiu assim com Harry, mas seus filhos se parecem tanto com eles que agora ela consegue imaginar perfeitamente.

James e Harry chegam lado-a-lado, com um sorriso conspiratório. James não é tão alto quanto o pai - quase, mas a diferença é o suficiente para diferenciar os dois em uma multidão.

"O que vocês dois fizeram?" Ginny pergunta a seu marido num murmúrio quando ela a cumprimenta com um beijo. Harry não responde; ele ri maliciosamente, os olhos brilhando de uma maneira que lembrava Dumbledore. Ginny revirou os olhos, mas não pode evitar de sorrir.

A comida na mesa é boa como sempre, e a família de Harry fica altamente desconcertada quando ele apenas pega seu prato, pouco se envolvendo em toda a conversa sobre aulas e Quadribol. Ele sorri com a novidade que Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas é a matéria preferida de Albus, a melhor de Lily e segunda melhor e segunda favorita de James, caso contrário, ele encara sem expressão seu purê de batatas, suas sobrancelhas franzidas.

Finalmente, Ginny abaixa seu garfo. "Harry, _qual_ o problema?"

Muitos anos atrás, Harry teria murmurado um "nada", e guardado para si mesmo. Agora, contudo, ele é experiente o suficiente para saber que sua esposa não duvida de sua comida, e suspira pesadamente, resignadamente, e para de fingir que está comendo seu jantar.

Ele faz uma pausa longa, obviamente tentando escolher suas palavras com cuidado.

"Nós vamos atrás de Fuller," disse finalmente, muito rápido.

Ginny congela, assim como as crianças. A gravidade da frase leva um momento para entrar em suas mentes, e quando entra, ela quebra.

Travis Fuller tem sido um objeto de atenção no Ministério por quase três anos. Ele tem reunido seguidores, matado, torturado, e, aos olhos do público, se tornado o próximo Lord das Trevas. O Ministério - sendo o Departamento de Aurores - acha que ele ainda não atingiu o nível de intensidade, mas está próximo. Harry já teve alguns encontros com Fuller antes, muitas vezes, e apenas um desses encontros excluiu uma viagem para o St. Mungo's para um Auror. Segundo Harry, mesmo que Fuller não esteja no nível de Voldemort, ele está no de Dolohov, no mínimo, talvez próximo de Bellatrix, o que, segundo ele, é muito, muito sério.

Fuller e seus seguidores, que se chamavam simplesmente de "Sangue-Puros," para mostrar seu verdadeiro ódio por trouxas e sua linhagem bruxa, têm dominado as manchetes do _Profeta_ desde que eles saíram a público causando um alvoroço no Beco Diagonal com uma manticora. Harry perdeu muitos de seus Aurores para Fuller, uns por morte, uns por danos que ocasionaram o fim da carreira e até mesmo alguns que saíram por contra própria para se juntar a Fuller. Esse eram os motivos menores pelos quais Harry tem um ódio profundo por Travis Fuller. Ele uma vez capturou um Puro-Sangue espionando Godric's Hollow (aquele Puro-Sangue foi preso logo em seguida), e Harry tomou isto como um insulto pessoal que Fuller usaria sua família como alvo para chegar até ele. A partir dali, quase todo seu tempo no trabalho tem sido dedicado em rastrear Fuller.

O silêncio é insuportável. Harry, ao invés de evitar os olhares, encontra cada um deles de cada vez, deixando sua esposa por último.

"Explique," é tudo o que Ginny consegue falar.

"Vai ser nosso confronto final," diz Harry, agora tateando a bainha de sua camisa. "Nós estamos os preparando desde Janeiro. Nós sabemos onde ele está, o que ele está tramando, quem está com ele… tudo. Tudo que precisamos fazer agora é chegar até ele, e tudo irá acabar."

Ninguém fala por um tempo. Então Albus começa a disparar perguntas para todos os lados.

"Quem está indo? Quando? Por quanto tempo?"

"Al," diz Ginny severamente, e ele para, parecendo ligeiramente envergonhado de si mesmo. Ela acena a cabeça para seu marido, sinalizando para ele responder. Harry suspira.

"Nós vamos levar todos os Aurores seniores para a missão," ele diz, "e muitos dos que estão um pouco mais abaixo que estão por dentro do jogo."

"O Teddy vai?" pergunta Lily.

"E o Tio Ron?" acrescenta Albus.

Harry sacode a cabeça. "Não. Eles vão ficar de plantão, caso precisarmos de reforços."

"E isso pode acontecer?" James se encontra perguntado, impressionado que ele sequer consegue fazer um barulho coerente. Harry o ignora, e ele não se importa muito.

"Nós não vamos poder Aparatar, ou usar uma Chave de Portal, ou voar até lá," ele diz, agora se direcionando mais a Ginny do que seus filhos, "por que eles terão um monte de detectores de feitiços instalados, então precisaremos ir a pé em boa parte do caminho. Nós vamos nos dividir em cinco grupos, com alguns pontos de encontro no caminho para nos certificarmos que estamos bem. A rota está toda mapeada. O plano de batalha está pronto. Nós estamos prontos para ir."

"Por quanto tempo vocês irão ficar fora?" pergunta Lily, sua voz cheia de medo.

Harry olha para qualquer coisa exceto sua família. "Três semanas, no máximo," ele murmura. "Pelo menos duas."

"E… e quando vocês estão indo?" James pergunta hesitantemente.

"Harry, _quando vocês estão indo_?" repete Ginny, quando ele permanece em silêncio.

Harry engole. "Quarta-feira."

Há um arrastar de cadeira e todos os três filhos Potter se atiram em seu pai como se eles fossem crianças pequenas novamente. Harry passa seu braço ao redor deles no máximo que ele consegue. Seu queixo no ombro de sua filha, ele olha para Ginny, que não consegue mais esconder sua preocupação. A expressão em seus olhos faz Harry sentir calafrios até os ossos: ele não via esse olhar desesperado e sem esperanças tão intenso desde a guerra.

"Por que você está levando tantas pessoas?" ela pergunta em um quase-sussurro.

As crianças se afastam para olhar para Harry enquanto ele responde. "Ele não tem apenas um grupo, como Avery tinha. Ele tem um exército inteiro. Ele tem pelo menos um terço a mais de pessoas que nós, e isso contanto o departamento inteiro, que não estamos levando."

James se afasta, sem conseguir ouvir mais das evidências que apontam para uma difícil verdade: A uma grande possibilidade de seu pai não retornar desta missão vivo, ou em paz. Ele sabe mais que seu irmão e irmã o quão perigosa é a profissão de Auror - ele pesquisou mais sobre isso do que sua Tia Hermione pesquisou sobre elfos-domésticos. _Não pense assim,_ ele quer dizer para si mesmo. Ele involuntariamente olha para a mão direita de Harry: _Não devo contar mentiras._ De repente, ele sente uma dor no estômago e deseja que não tivesse jantado. Ele precisa sair, _agora._

"Eu… eu… vou dar uma volta," ele gagueja com a voz rouca. Ele se vira, aos tropeços, e dá uma última olhada em sua família por cima do ombro. Lily e Albus não conseguem tirar seus olhos de Harry; Ginny encara seu filho mais velho, algo de diferente em seu olhar; e seu pai o olha com uma mistura de pena, empatia, e muitas outras emoções que James não consegue identificar.

A porta se fecha com uma batida atrás dele.

 _~ 29 de junho ~_

Há uma batida na porta.

"James?"

Lily abre a porta do quarto seu irmão e espia. Ele está deitado de costas, esparramado no chão do meio de seu quarto, encarando o teto. Suas cortinas estão fechadas, deixando o quarto quase como um breu exceto pela luz prateada que agora está vindo do corredor.

Lily entra no quarto. Ela se senta ao lado de James, cruzando suas pernas.

"Jamie?"

James faz um grunhido estranho.

"A mamãe disse para descer e para o café da manhã."

James faz outro grunhido, virando-se de lado para ficar de costas para ela.

"Eu sei que você está chateado com isso," diz Lily. "Nós todos estamos. Mas ficar lamentando sobre isso não vai resolver nada."

"O que você quer dizer com _isso_?" ele atira.

"O que eu quero dizer com _isso_ é que você não está ajudando. Al não consegue se erguer, a mamãe não olha para o papai, e o papai só olha para a mamãe. Eu não sei com o quê você está tão preocupado, afinal. O papai consegue cuidar de si mesm…"

James se levanta cinco vezes mais rápido do que ela pensava que seria possível. Ele a interrompe, falando em voz alta. "Você não sabe do que está falando!"

Lily parece como se tivesse acabado de levar um tapa. " _O quê?_ "

"Você me ouviu," ele diz.

"Como eu não sei o que eu estou falando? É o papai!"

Sua mandíbula aperta. "E quanto a última vez?"

Ela olha para baixo. "Okay," ela concorda em voz baixa, "aquilo foi ruim, mas ele disse que ele já teve danos piores."

"Isso não melhora as coisa, Lily!" James argumenta, sua voz e temperamento aumentando juntos. Lily fecha sua boca, reprimindo sua cruel resposta.

Há um silêncio tenso entre irmão e irmã. A última se prepara para sair e está quase na porta quando James continua a falar.

"Quando eu tinha cinco anos..." ele diz, "você tinha dois…" Ele fecha os olhos e aparenta lutar com uma dor interna por um momento. "O papai teve um acidente _enorme_ em uma missão."

"Isso acontece o tempo…"

"Não, não acontece o tempo todo! Não daquele jeito!" James grita, perdendo seu controle. "Você acha que já viu o papai pálido? Ele estava _branco,_ Lily, _branco_! Sem exageros, tinha Curandeiros em todo o lugar, e eles não davam uma resposta exata a mamãe quando ela perguntava se o papai ficaria bem. Veja isso e diga se o papai pode cuidar perfeitamente de si mesmo."

Lily abre e fecha a boca, como se não conseguisse decidir se protestava ou não.

James continua, mais jogando tudo para fora do que falando com ela. "Ele provavelmente não vai voltar, como ele sempre volta. Ele não pode aguentar para sempre. Ele teve sorte em escapar algumas vezes." Ele respira pesadamente e aparenta estar mais alto do que o normal, muito alto. Sua voz, que começou num volume de estourar os ouvidos, voltou ao volume normal, embora alguma coisa nela não esteja exatamente normal.

Lily olha para o irmão com os olhos brilhando por um momento antes de cair aos prantos.

Imediatamente, o rosto de James amolece. Toda a raiva sai dele; ele parece encolher de volta para seu tamanho habitual, e ele cruza o quarto em três longos passos, capturando Lily em seus braços e deixando-a chorar em seu peito.

"Me desculpe, Lils," ele sussurra em seu cabelo. "Me desculpe."

~o~o~o~o~

Seu punho está erguido para bater no batente porta quando ele percebe que há mais de um pai presente.

"... não está melhorando," a voz de sua mãe, "nem mesmo depois de todos esses anos."

Há um suspiro profundo que James reconhece ser de seu pai. Isso fez com que ele se esvaziasse; esse sinal virou tão frequente nos últimos três anos que já era deprimente.

"Eu não imaginei que ficaria, Ginny," disse Harry. "Ninguém imaginava, você sabe disso."

Ginny faz uma pausa resignada para o fato antes de continuar no sussurro mais fraco que James já ouviu de alguém. "Eu sei. É que parece que… parece que estamos em guerra novamente, e você está indo embora para caçar as Horcruxes, e você está sendo quase morto toda a semana. Parece que você está terminando comigo de novo, de alguma maneira, e… e nós não sabemos o que está por vir. Nós não sabemos se você vai voltar."

James está momentaneamente distraído quando sua mente corre. Terminaram? Quando seus pais terminaram? Eles nunca mostraram nenhum tipo de… hostilidade, ou nenhum contra-gosto que ele saiba. Antes que ele possa se impedir, ele espia o quarto dos pais.

O malão de Harry está ao pé da cama; roupas e outros itens estão voando e se empacotando sozinhas em sua própria maneira. Ginny está sentada na beirada da cama do lado oposto ao filho, observando Harry caminhar pelo quarto e tapear de leve as coisas que ele precisa levar com a varinha.

A cena inteira muda quando Harry vai até sua esposa. Sua expressão cai, e ele se ajoelha na frente dela, segurando o rosto de Ginny em suas mãos.

"Ginny," ele diz, limpando as lágrimas da esposa com seu dedão, fazendo-a chorar ainda mais, "eu prometi a você, no dia em que a guerra terminou, que eu nunca mais te abandonaria daquele jeito, não importa o que acontecesse. Eu selei essa promessa no dia do nosso casamento."

"Não sem uma viajem para o St. Mungo's" resmunga Ginny, esfregando os olhos. Ela tenta virar seu rosto, mas seu marido a segura com um olhar inquebrável.

"Eu também prometi a você," Harry continuou, com uma ternura em sua voz que James nunca pensou que ele conseguiria, "no seu quinto ano, quando estávamos na nossa árvore, olhando para o lago, logo após a morte de Dumbledore, que eu _sempre_ voltaria por você."

"Mas você não achava que isso significava alguma coisa, porque…" ela para, parecendo não conseguir continuar.

"Eu pensava que iria morrer," termina Harry, concordando lentamente. Ele faz uma pausa, e então sussurra, "isso não significa que eu não quis dizer isso com todo o meu coração, Ginny." Ele a beija por um pequeno momento, e então diz, mais uma vez em um sussurro, "eu mantive minha promessa, eu voltei, eu lutei por você - eu estou lutando por você agora, por todos vocês. Você sabe que todas as pessoas próximas de mim estão em perigo constante enquanto um louco estiver lá fora, e é o meu trabalho se livrar desses loucos."

"Esse _'louco'_ quase arrancou sua perna da última vez, Harry!" exclama Ginny.

Harry faz uma expressão que diz, _Sinto muito._ Ele esfrega a lateral da sua coxa esquerda, onde uma longa cicatriz irregular vai de seu quadril até logo abaixo do da lateral do seu joelho.

"Eu sei," ele diz, de alguma maneira seca. "Mas eu estou aqui, e você está aqui, e é isso que importa, não é?"

Sua voz é doce novamente. Ele puxa Ginny de pé com ele; ela se agarra com força nele, envolvendo seu braços em volta de seu peito e descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele. Harry deita sua bochecha em cima da cabeça dela, e deixa seus olhos fecharem. Eles começam a se balançar, como se estivessem com música, e James jura para si mesmo que nunca havia visto duas pessoas mais apaixonadas.

"Eu te amo," ele ouve sua mamãe sussurrar, quase desesperada. "Por favor, não me abandone."

Ele se afasta de lá após ouvir um firme e quieto " _Nunca_ ".

~o~o~o~o~

Não há batidas. Não há barulho de passos, nem de respiração pesada. Não há sensação de presença, como se estivesse sendo observado. Não há nenhum indicativo que tem alguém em sua porta.

"Entre," chama James, antes de seu pai ter a chance de se anunciar.

Harry abre a porta com um pequeno sorriso, notando seu filho, com o cobertor por cima dos ombros, sentado na frente da janela. Sem nenhuma palavra, ele senta ao lado de James, as pernas levemente dobradas, cotovelos nos joelhos, punhos cruzados.

"Como…"

"Estou bem," o tom de James é indiferente.

Harry o olha calculadamente. "Fale a verdade," ele diz.

James pisca algumas vezes. "O quê?"

Harry suspira. "Eu já tive sua idade uma vez, sabe."

Há uma pausa. "Você não deveria falar, 'eu sei como se sente'?" James pergunta, mais do que tomado um pouco de surpresa.

Harry sorri. "Eu poderia," ele concorda. "Mas não posso. Eu posso saber como o sentimento é, eu posso saber algumas coisas que acontecem dentro dessa sua cabeça bagunçada," eles compartilham um sorriso fraco, "mas não, eu não sei _exatamente_ como você se sente. Eu nunca estive na sua situação." James nota a amargura, a tristeza, nesta afirmação. "Eu não posso ler mentes."

Ele está mentindo descaradamente nesta última frase e sabe muito bem disso. Legilimência é a maneira mais efetiva de interrogar um suspeito. _Ele vai aprender sobre isso no próximo ano,_ ele diz a sua consciência pesada.

Há outro silêncio. James se atrapalha para encontrar as palavras. Finalmente, não podendo evitar de soltar, "Por que você não está levando Teddy e o Tio Ron?"

Harry olha pensativamente para James, sua cabeça inclinada um pouco para o lado. "Sabe, não importa quanto Al e eu parecemos a mesma pessoa, você é _muito_ parecido comigo."

"Pai, só responda a pergunta," James dispara impacientemente.

Harry suspira novamente, o mesmo suspiro cansado que James está acostumado. Ele tira seu olhar do rosto do filho para o céu noturno, observando as poucas estrelas que estavam visíveis brilhando acima deles. Ele ainda podia lembrar, muito claramente, as vezes que ele se sentou sozinho no frio escuro, pronto para ver todas as estrelas e desejando a elas que cada uma das pessoas que ele amava saíssem vivos da guerra.

Algumas estrelas não cumpriram com sua missão.

Seus olhos caíram na mais brilhante de todas; Sirius ainda estava com ele, o observando enquanto dormia. Sirius mantinha os pesadelos longe. As palavras de seu padrinho voltaram para ele, vindas de uma calma manhã de maio - "Somos parte de você agora."

Harry olhou para James novamente.

"Diga a verdade," seu filho diz, um pouco debochadamente.

"James," quando ele tenta protestar que merece saber, Harry ergue sua mão para interrompê-lo. "O motivo que eu não coloquei Teddy ou seu tio no time principal…" ele corre uma mão pelo seu cabelo. _Merlin, isso é difícil._ "Essa missão é perigosa. Eu coloquei alguns dos melhores homens de Fuller em Azkaban sozinho. Ele e a maioria dos seus Puro-Sangues me querem morto." Ele faz uma pausa para capturar a reação de James. James faz um pequeno aceno, como se isso fosse de conhecimento, pensando para si mesmo que se seu pai estiver chocado, isso não está registrado em seu rosto.

"Pai?" diz James, quando Harry não termina sua explicação. Harry se dá uma sacudida.

"A questão é," ele diz. "Eu… eu posso não voltar dessa. Vários de nós podem não voltar. E… e se eu conheço sua mãe como eu conheço, ela vai… ela vai ficar perdida sem mim, da mesa maneira que sua Tia Hermione ficará perdida sem Ron, e da mesma maneira que Victoire ficará sem o Teddy. Se eu morrer nesta missão, a família pode perder duas pessoas. Eu não vou deixar que ela perda mais ninguém."

Harry evita os olhos do filho; James está tão pálido que ele parece não ter visto a luz do sol há meses. Ele engole seco. Isso foi o máximo que Harry já se abriu sobre ser um Auror com qualquer um de seus filhos, James finalmente começa a ver o porquê.

Uma nova pausa continua. James, depois de perceber que seu pai não irá embora tão cedo, pergunta a primeira coisa que vem a sua mente para puxar assunto: "Quando você e a mamãe terminaram?" seu tom é levemente bravo, embora não seja intencional.

James não se arrepende de ter feito a pergunta, apenas de para quem ele a fez. Se encolhendo, ele olha para seu pai; Harry está olhando para ele com nada mais do que suas sobrancelhas erguidas.

"Eu não sou completamente cego," ele diz, explicando-se. James continua a encará-lo, fazendo Harry suspirar mais uma vez. "É complicado, James… Dumbledore tinha acabado de morrer. Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão sozinho. Eu tinha certeza que Voldemort iria encontrar uma maneira de usar a todos de quem eu era próximo. Se ele descobrisse que estávamos juntos, ele saberia no mesmo instante que ela era… que ela _é_ minha maior fraqueza. Ele marcharia diretamente até Hogwarts e a tomaria como sua refém sozinho… e eu iria atrás dele, também. E então nós dois estaríamos…" Harry respira fundo, e então continua a falar, sua voz num tom mais quieto. "Eu não poderia perder mais ninguém que eu amava."

James viu tantas feridas nos olhos brilhantes de seu pai que nem conseguia olhar para eles. Mantendo seu olhar nas estrelas novamente, ele sorri para si mesmo. Tantas outras crianças em Hogwarts - nascidas-trouxa, principalmente, para ser franco - dizem que seus pais são divorciados. Isso dava a ele uma sensação de segurança saber que seus pais se amavam tanto.

"Então… você terminou com ela porque a amava?" James perguntou tolamente, ainda olhando para o céu.

Harry dá um sorriso bobo de "eu-estou-apaixonado" que fazia com que ele se parecesse vinte anos mais novo. "Se você ama alguma coisa, você a deixa ir. Se ela voltar para você, é sua - se não voltar, nunca foi," ele diz. "É o que o pai de Teddy me contou que meus pais costumavam dizer. Eles viveram e morreram por isso."

"Então… você terminou com ela porque a amava?" James repetiu, ainda sorrindo.

Harry ri de leve. "Seu pestinha," ele diz, dando um empurrão na cabeça de seu filho enquanto ele arrepiava seu cabelo.

"Desde quando você _me_ chame de pestinha?" James pergunta em um tom brincalhão, colocando uma mão em seu coração dramaticamente.

"Desde que você nasceu," Harry responde rapidamente. "Você sempre começava a chorar bem na hora que íamos dormir, só porque queria colo. Sua mãe e eu nos revezávamos para dormir com você em nossos braços."

James cora. "Desculpa."

"Não precisa. Você valeu cada segundo disso."

Ele fica ainda mais vermelho. "Já deu de conversa boba, está bem?"

Harry sorri em resposta.

Pai e filho estão, mais uma vez, em silêncio. James se sente confortável, mas não consegue ficar em silêncio. É muito pesado, e o pensamento de que seu pai se transformaria desta pessoa calma e pacífica em um Auror sem misericórdia e enfurecido lutando pela sua vida em um ou dois dias o assustava. Esse tipo de silêncio poderia ser encontrado em um funeral.

"Pai?"

"Sim?"

"O que é uma Horcrux?"

James sabia imediatamente que ele disse a coisa errada. Harry estremece, fechando seus olhos em dor. Ele os abre a vira sua cabeça lentamente para olhar para o filho.

"... Eu não posso responder isso," ele diz lamentavelmente.

"Por que não?" pergunta James.

Harry solta um suspiro longo. "É parte de toda a confusão que me meti na escola."

"Você me disse que me contaria quando eu tivesse dezessete anos!" James argumenta.

"Eu disse que contaria a vocês três quando _Al_ fizesse dezessete anos," seu pai o corrige severamente, "e se você vai agir como uma criança pequena que não consegue o que quer, então isso prova que não está maduro o suficiente para lidar com isso."

"Eu tenho a mesma idade que você tinha!"

"Fisicamente, sim, mas eu me tornei um adulto muito antes de ter a sua idade."

"O quê?" exclama James. "Isso não faz sentido!"

"Se você soubesse o que eu passei," diz Harry gentilmente, baixando sua voz para evitar que a briga continuasse.

James abre sua boca, e a fecha, e abre novamente, e diz quietamente, "eu sei. Você está certo."

"James… é…"

Ele assente. O clima escureceu permanentemente, não sendo capaz de clarear novamente, como ambos perceberam. Harry não relaxa, tendo certeza que outra pergunta viria a seguir. Claro que…

"Quando você vai?"

Seu rosto fica determinado, sombrio, e ele não olha para James quando diz, "amanhã bem cedo."

"Você vai voltar para meu aniversário, vai?" pergunta James.

O rosto de Harry reflete sua surpresa por um momento antes dele simplesmente erguer suas sobrancelhas incrédulo, dizendo, "eu vou voltar para o _meu_ aniversário."

James continua a encará-lo, suplicante, esperando por uma resposta.

"Sim, James, eu vou voltar para o seu aniversário."

"Promete?"

Harry olha nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do filho e vê muitas coisas: seu próprio pai, em seus últimos momentos de vida, desesperado para salvar sua família; Sirius, despreocupado e bonito, o fantasma de Azkaban ainda não o assombrando; e este mesmo garoto, com oito anos de idade, pedindo para que ele trouxesse alguma coisa de sua missão na Irlanda.

"Eu _prometo._ "

 _~ 30 de junho ~_

Ele acorda sozinho, sem despertador nem nada mais. A janelas estão abertas, e pelo topo das casas ele consegue ver os raios rosados que precedem o sol. Sem pensar por nenhum segundo, ele chuta seu cobertor de seu pé, rola para fora da cama, e corre para porta. Abrindo-a rapidamente, ele vai as pressas até o hall, passa os quartos de seu irmão e de sua irmã, e pula quase metade dos degraus da escada, parando nem tão graciosamente na cozinha. Ele vai apressadamente até a sala de estar.

James é o último a levantar, embora ele não pense dessa maneira - ele estava voando naquela noite, e isso custou a ele duas horas para conseguir cochilar. Ele está vindo de um sono de meia hora.

Lily e Albus estão parados em um canto, parecendo pequenos, fracos e vulneráveis, coisa que James sabe que eles não são. Sua mãe está parada diretamente na frente de seu pai, e seu rosto está fixo e pálido. Os olhos dela tremem em sua direção por um momento tão curto que poderia ter sido sua imaginação, mas ele sabe que não foi. Os olhos de Harry se prendem nos dele, cheios de _Me desculpe,_ e _Eu amo muito vocês,_ e _Eu odeio isso tanto quanto você_ e, pincipalmente, _Eu prometo._

James engole seco. Ele anda lentamente até Harry e estende seus braços. Talvez seja infantil, talvez seja bobo, mas ele precisa saber que seu pai não está dizendo sua última despedida. Terão outras. Ele pensa que suas esperanças não devem ter caído nos ouvidos de ninguém, e sente que tem cinco anos novamente, vendo Harry partir para aquela missão que o deixaria pálido, tão pálido.

A pacífica ilusão é quebrada quando Harry lhe dá um último abraço, afastando-se e o segurando com força pelos ombros. "Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo," ele diz a James em um cochicho urgente, "você é o homem desta família. Cuide deles."

Com a garganta muito apertada para falar e com os olhos ardendo, James assente.

Harry se vira para a esposa. Ginny olha para ele, e leva apenas meio segundo para que o espaço entre seus lábios ficassem ocupados. James vira sua cabeça, notando que, como ele, Lily e Albus não estão fazendo ruídos engasgados, como geralmente faziam.

"Eu te amo," seus pais murmuram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry se afasta de Ginny como se fosse a coisa mais difícil que já tivesse feito. Ele olha para sua família com uma expressão de pura agonia em seu rosto - então ele fecha seus olhos, vira suas costas para eles, e desaparata com um ruído baixo.

~o~o~o~o~

O dia passa sem que eles troquem muitas palavras uns com os outros. Albus, com a permissão resmungada de sua mãe, vai até a Mansão Malfoy pela Rede de Flu para desabafar com Scorpius. Lily se tranca em seu quarto, suplicando para que Ginny colocasse um Feitiço Silenciador nas paredes. James vaga pelas ruas de Godric's Hollow, parando, como ele sempre faz, na frente da casa ao lado.

O pequeno lar não está mais terrivelmente coberto de mato, como esteve uma vez. O quintal é verde e exuberante, e as flores - lírios - estão plantadas exatamente em cada lado da porta de entrada.

A porta é onde a imagem se quebra.

Não é a paisagem que James para para contemplar. A própria casa carrega muita história para ele, para sua família, que é quase impossível resistir ao puxão gravitacional que parece ter nele. Ele absorve o sinal disso: as cortinas abertas, revelando a pequena e confortável sala de estar, levemente empoeirada; o sofá, o fantasma da varinha sendo atirada lá por ignorância; o bebê em seu pijama azul; a luz verde que iluminou do hall para as escadas, e o quarto do bebê no segundo andar.

Parte do segundo andar ainda está destruída e enegrecida. Quando James se aproxima, ele consegue vez o velho, velho berço; há uma pequena faixa na barra de cima que não está carbonizada, como se alguém tivesse passado a mão por cima.

O cérebro de James simplesmente consegue compreender o que foi aquele terrível evento há tantos anos atrás, e o quanto isso afeta seu pai, até mesmo hoje. A cicatriz ainda está, clara como o sol do verão, mas James se considerava sortudo de nunca tê-la visto vermelha e raivosa.

Harry sempre tem a mesma emoção em seus olhos quando fala nos avós de James: amor, admiração, e mais do que tudo, uma _saudade_ desoladora. Ele sempre diz que eles eram pessoas comuns, mas que seus amigos nunca falharam em dizer o quão gentis e de bom coração os dois eram. James ama as histórias que Harry o conta sobre aqueles de quem ele levou o nome e o pai de Teddy. Harry nunca responde, no entanto, quando James pergunta quem é Rabicho, e ele se enrijece, esfregando a curvatura de seu braço direito. Sabendo o tipo de coisa que acontecia com seu pai durante sua juventude, James não tinha certeza se ele queria saber.

Suspirando, ele desvia seu olhar da casa destruída e continua a caminhar.

~o~o~o~o~

Eles não se sentam para jantar naquela noite. Parecendo muito mais cansada do que de costume, Ginny entrega a cada um de seus filhos um prato de comida, pedindo desculpas. Lily, James, e Albus dão a ela um olhar de simpatia e compreensão antes de se dispersarem, para seus quartos ou para a sala. James permanece sentado na mesa, surpreendendo sua mãe quando ela retorna do balcão para sentar em seu lugar. Nenhum dos dois fala alguma coisa enquanto brincam com sua comida.

Finalmente, Ginny para de fingir que está comendo e empurra sua cadeira, andando para fora da cozinha sem dar um olhar para trás.

 _~ 06 de julho ~_

A primeira semana da partida de Harry é cheia de saudações forçadas e sorrisos falsos. James não tem certeza, mas ele tem um palpite que seu irmão e sua irmã tiveram uma conversa parecida com a que ele teve com seu pai. O rosto de Albus carrega o mesmo sorriso, a mesma expressão incerta que James sabe que o seu também carregava, de tão idênticos que seus rostos são.

Os Potters recebem uma visita agradável na quarta-feira seguinte, quando a lareira de repente acende com chamas verdes e uma figura girando rapidamente aparece lá - uma figura com cabelos turquesas brilhantes.

"Teddy!" suspira Lily, andando pela sala, pulando por cima do sofá para dar um abraço em seu irmão de coração. Teddy sorri para ela e fica de joelhos para ficar na mesma altura que ela. Lily dá a ele um olhar presunçoso.

"Você não precisa mais fazer isso, sabe," disse ela, com a voz orgulhosa. "Eu estou mais alta."

"Sim, _claro,_ " responde Teddy lentamente, ele se levanta, jogando Lily por cima de seu ombro como um saco de batatas.

"Me - ponha - no - chão!" ela guincha entre cada soco de seus punhos nas costas dele. Ela leva apenas alguns segundos para perceber que isso foi a coisa errada a se dizer.

"Se você quer."

"Teddy - não!"

Ele a joga no sofá, onde ela aterrissa com um "oomf," rindo. Teddy, desequilibrado e atrapalhado, tomba para trás, batendo com sua perna no canto da mesa, fazendo com que o lampião em cima dela balançar descontroladamente. Ele luta para se ajeitar, pronto para segurá-lo caso ele caia. Ele fica em pé; ele solta um suspiro aliviado, virando de costas para o lampião.

Ele ouve um barulho alto e uma série de estaladas.

"O que foi isso?" dizem três vozes vindas do andar de cima.

Teddy geme; Lily ri em voz baixa, escondendo discretamente sua varinha entre as almofadas do sofá. Ele olha para ela.

"Sua diabinha!"

"Eu sei que você é, mas e eu?"

"Eu nunca deveria ter te ensinado isso."

"Não, não deveria," concorda Ginny, aparecendo da cozinha. Ela dá um sorriso cansado a Teddy e envolve seus braços em volta dele. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Teddy dá de ombros, seus olhos com a definição de confusão. "Nada melhor para fazer, eu suponho."

Ginny ri; sua filha deixa seu queixo cair em uma maneira ofendida.

"Teddy, você… você não queria ver a gente?"

Ele apenas ri, erguendo suas sobrancelhas. Ele vai até a cozinha, onde James e Albus estão sentados na mesa parecendo muito entretidos.

"O que você quebrou," pergunta Albus, sorrindo.

"O lampião," Teddy suspira, sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

"De novo?"

"Eu vou arrumar!" diz James entusiasmadamente - embora menos do que o normal - ele pula e corre até a porta, onde sua mãe agarra as costas de sua camisa.

"Não, não vai," diz Ginny, um pouco dura, um pouco provocante. "Você não tem dezessete anos ainda."

"Mas eu vou ter!" James choraminga.

"Sim," ela diz, "você vai ter. Assim como Lorcan e Lysander, mas você não os vê implorando para fazer mágica sendo menores de idade, vê?"

"Eles tem nove anos! Eu tenho dezesseis"

"Às vezes eu tenho minhas dúvidas," todos murmuram ao tempo. Eles olham um para o outro antes de caírem em gargalhadas; James faz uma careta infantil, mas não consegue evitar de rir também.

Quando eles estão aptos a respirarem novamente, eles sentam em um silêncio confortável por um tempo até Ginny repetir novamente, "sério, Teddy, o que você está fazendo aqui?"

Teddy suspira, seu cabelo mudando para um leve rosa chiclé. Os lábios de Lily se abrem em um pequeno sorriso; ela, de todos os Weasleys e Potters, consegue ler a variedade de cores do cabelo do metamorfomago como um livro.

"O _Profeta_ mandou Victoire para Veneza para entrevistar Antonio di Angelo sobre a poção que ele alega ter inventado," diz Teddy. "Pelo que eu ouvi…"

"E com isso você quer dizer, 'pelo que Victoire ouviu espionando," Albus interrompe, sorrindo.

"Pelo que eu ouvi," Teddy continua, como se Albus não tivesse falado nada, "é para ser uma nova versão da poção de Acônito, exceto pelo fato que você toma apenas uma vez por mês, e não necessariamente uma semana antes. E o melhor de tudo, ela cura todos os sintomas quando a lua cheia se aproxima," ele faz um som de desgosto, revirando os olhos. Ele suspira e acrescenta, "ela deve ficar fora por mais dez dias, sem contar hoje."

Os Potter dão a ele um tipo de sorriso de simpatia. Ginny dá a ele um aperto gentil em seu ombro, um brilho de compreensão em seus olhos. Teddy olha para ela; ela cutuca ele novamente, obviamente segurando um sorriso.

"O que está acontecendo?" pergunta Lily suspeita, notando a troca de olhares.

Ginny sorri para Teddy. Ele suspira novamente, dá a ela um olhar aborrecido, alcança seu bolso, e tira uma pequena caixa de veludo. Os queixos de Albus e James caem; Lily encara a caixa por um momento antes de gritar e prendê-lo em um abraço.

"Teddy! Meu Deus! Isso é fantástico!"

Teddy dá um sorriso fraco. Quando os irmãos de Lily oferecem seus cumprimentos (competindo para ver quem consegue ser mais formal), ele vira, surpreso, para Ginny.

"Harry me contou," explica ela com simplicidade, radiando. "Você não achou que ele conseguiria guardar segredo, achou?"

"Eu esperava," Teddy responde. Quase sem pensar, ele vira a caixa de veludo para si e a abre. Lily, olhando por cima de seu ombro, se engasga.

"É _lindo,"_ ela suspira.

E é. Duas cordas de um pequeno diamante estavam amarradas ao redor da tira prateada, se entrelaçando e desentrelaçando uma na outra várias vezes. Um simples diamante fica posicionado no centro; ele brilha e reluz de uma maneira quase não-natural. É bem simples, mas também muito elegante.

James solta um assobio e Albus ergue suas sobrancelhas de forma apreciadora. A mãe deles pega o anel, olhando-o mais de perto. Com um sorriso e um resmungo ela devolve o anel ao seu dono.

"Genial," ela diz. "Francês. Então, era para lá que vocês foram quando você disse, 'nós estamos saindo do país, amo vocês, tchau, volto para o jantar'?"

"Basicamente," Teddy dá de ombros, parecendo um pouco envergonhado ao olhar o anel por um momento antes de fechar a caixa e guardá-la em seu bolso com segurança. Ele olha para Ginny com expectativa, como se estivesse esperando alguma coisa.

Ela sorri para ele, fazendo com que ele se levantasse e o abraçando.

"Parabéns, Teddy," ela diz a ele em voz baixa.

"Eu vou ser parte da família," ele murmura, quase para si mesmo.

Ginny dá uma risada semiforçada. "Você já é, Ted," ela diz. "Isso só deixa oficial."

 _~ 07 de julho ~_

Teddy faz planos de ficar na casa dos Potter até sua namorada - e futura noiva, ele espera - voltar, garantindo que ele sempre tenha uma cama com eles, e que ele pode fazer o que ele quiser em seu velho quarto. Geralmente, isso soa certo, mas agora… ele não consegue dormir.

Teddy não sabe, mas ele é tão bom, se não melhor, em guardar suas emoções quanto o seu padrinho. Era mais difícil quando era adolescente: seu cabelo sempre mudava por conta própria, entregando o que ele estava pensando (para qualquer um que conhecesse ele, pelo menos). Muitos anos de prática combinados com o curso optativo de autocontrole no treinamento de Aurores ofereceram ajuda para ele deixar de manter seus pensamentos e preocupações a mostra.

Esfregando seu rosto, Teddy rola para fora da cama, optando por não ficar se revirando por muito tempo. Mais tenso do que cansado, ele vai até sua porta e desce as para o hall na pontas dos pés, percebendo que ele não consegue ouvir a respiração pesada de ninguém vinda de dentro dos quartos dos quais ele passa.

Ele prepara uma xícara de chá em silêncio. Ele abre a porta da sala de estar e para no meio do seu caminho.

Ginny está sentada no sofá, seu próprio chá já terminado ao lado do lampião que Teddy havia quebrado mais cedo. Ela passa seu olhar da janela para Teddy assim que ela o ouve, erguendo sua varinha o mais rápido que Teddy pensava que era possível. Leva alguns segundos para ela perceber, pela luz leve de uma única vela, quem está parado constrangidamente em sua frente. Ela abaixa sua varia e suspira aliviada.

"Desculpe," ela murmura, evitando olhar para ele novamente. Apesar de Ginny não poder vê-lo, Teddy dá de ombros e senta ao seu lado.

"Não consegue dormir?" ele faz uma pergunta retórica.

"Não. Você?"

Ele não responde. Eles ficam em silêncio por um tempo.

"Obrigada por vir, Teddy."

"É um prazer," ele diz com uma sinceridade seca.

"É que… é difícil."

"Eu sei."

Uma pausa tensa.

"Sabe?" diz Ginny de uma maneira um pouco fria.

Teddy faz uma careta. "Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero dizer."

Ginny corre uma mão por seu cabelo. "Eu me preocupo com ele, o tempo todo," diz ela em voz baixa. "Ele sempre tem alguém que quer sua cabeça. Ele sempre vai estar em perigo - ele fez muitos inimigos ao longo dos anos, um mais perigoso do que o outro. Eu… eu não tenho certeza que ele possa lidar com muitos mais. Ele sempre diz que consegue cuidar de si mesmo… veja o que aconteceu da última vez!"

Teddy abaixa sua cabeça, e ela lembra com quem ela está falando e com o impacto que suas palavras tem nele.

"Não foi culpa sua," ela diz a ele com firmeza. "Você não tinha escolha."

"Foi minha, sim!" Teddy explode. "Ele me disse para ficar abaixado e o mais imperceptível possível, e eu não o ouvi! Ele poderia ter _morrido_ por minha culpa!"

Ginny permanece calma, mas seus olhos faíscam. "Ele _teria_ morrido se você não estivesse lá, Ted. Alguém o teria pego. Você o tirou do caminho, e o _Sectumsempra_ do Fuller só pegou sua perna."

"' _Só pegou sua perna?'"_ repete Teddy incrédulo; ele está gritando agora, mas não se importa. A culpa está o devorando de forma lenta e dolorosa de dentro para fora. "Eu quase o matei. Eu também poderia ser uma assassino!"

Ginny ergue suas sobrancelhas delicadamente. "Você deveria conversar com Harry sobre isso," ela diz, e diz com um tom que ela sempre usa quando fala da guerra. "Ele entenderia."

Teddy engole seco, piscando rapidamente. Ele pensa por um momento e fica pálido.

"Não… não é o Sirius?"

Ginny dá um suspiro pesado. "Ele acha que a culpa foi dele. Eu estava lá, inconsciente quando aconteceu, mas estava lá. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. Isso tirou dele o resto do sua inocência."

Há um silêncio enquanto Ginny pensa em suas palavras. É verdade, diz ela para si mesma desafiadoramente. Apenas… um pouco torcido.

E ela está certa. Harry mudou após a morte de Sirius ("Depois de fazê-lo morrer," nunca é dito, mas parece sempre ficar no ar.) Os efeitos foram somente assim tão drásticos quanto a morte de Cedric ("foi morto" é geralmente a frase exata, em tons apressados).

"Isso foi poético," Teddy observa casualmente depois de um tempo, embora seu bom humor habitual esteja fraco.

"Eu não sou uma escritora por nada."

"Você é uma jornalista."

"Eu sou uma escritora."

"Você é uma jornalista."

"Eu sou uma repórter."

"...Você é uma jornalista."

"Assim como a Victoire."

Ginny sorri vitoriosa, levantando seu rosto para cima em tempo de ver Teddy nervoso. Ele olha para ela de coração partido, mas não consegue evitar de sorrir um pouco. Seu olhar treme para a cozinha e para as escadas, depois para o seu quarto, onde a caixa de veludo está guardada com segurança em sua fronha.

Ginny pousa sua mão em seu braço. "Ela vai dizer sim," diz a ele levemente.

Teddy se balança, olhando para ela, mas não responde, e ela não tem certeza do que pensar. Ele não tocou em seu chá.

Depois de um longo período, ela suspira novamente. "Vá para a cama, Teddy."

Ele vai.

 _~ 09 de julho ~_

" _O quê,_ James?"

O irmão de coração de Teddy, além de sua quietude nada comum, estava o encarando nos últimos sete minutos e trinta e dois segundos (trinta e três… trinta e quatro…) enquanto ele abre e fecha a caixa do anel ociosamente, colocando-a em seu bolso de vez em quando. O livro em seu colo não significa nada para ele, mas também tudo - de qualquer maneira, contudo, isso não importava: seus olhos se recusavam em absorver uma única palavra.

James faz uma pausa, como se fosse um efeito dramático, mas Teddy sabe que ele está apenas escolhendo suas palavras. James tem estado extremamente quieto e pensativo durante a visita de Teddy, quase de maneira suspeita.

"O que você sabe sobre a guerra?"

Teddy esperava qualquer coisa, menos isso. Em um momento raro de perda de controle, seu cabelo muda para amarelo (que hoje estava verde limão), o que é uma assinatura de seu espanto. Ele volta a sua cor anterior rapidamente.

"Não muito," ele diz com sinceridade, e com um pouco de rancor.

James sai da janela e se senta na frente de Teddy, pernas cruzadas, como se de repente tivesse sete anos novamente, querendo ouvir tudo sobre Hogwarts. Sendo pego de surpresa, Teddy passa a mão em seu rosto.

"Voldemort voltou no quarto ano do seu pai," ele diz, "mas eu não sei muitos detalhes. Tudo que eu sei e que Fudge¹…

"O quê?" pergunta James.

"Quem," Teddy corrigiu gentilmente, mas sem paciência. "Cornelius Fudge, ele era ministro na época. Tudo que eu sei era que Fudge não acreditava nisso."

" _O quê?"_ James repete, mais alto desta vez.

"É o que eu falei," diz Teddy obscuro. "No ano seguinte, Umbi, quero dizer, Umbridge, era a professora de Defesa, e Harry, Ron e Hermione formaram a Armada de Dumbledore. Eu conversei com Neville sobre ela uma vez, e ele disse que a A.D. provavelmente salvou sua vida."

Uma pausa, e James deixa escapar um assobio. "Um pouco melodramático, não acha?"

"Não se você já o viu quando alguém o pergunta sobre o Chapéu Seletor," diz Teddy. "Eu não sei muito sobre aquele ano, Harry nunca me conta," James faz uma careta de simpatia, "mas Fudge caiu em Junho."

Ele faz uma pausa para juntar seus pensamentos enquanto James comenta, "Papai deve ter ficado feliz."

"Veio com um preço, James," a voz de Teddy é tão baixa que James não tem certeza se está ouvindo direito. "Sirius foi morto por Bellatrix Lestrange."

Os dois rapazes baixaram suas cabeças levemente em sinal de respeito.

"As coisas só pioraram a partir dali," continuou Teddy, ainda parecendo triste. "Uma vez que Voldemort estava livre, ele não precisava se preocupar em fazer assassinatos parecerem acidentes ou de coisas trouxas. Ele estava torturando trouxas e nascidos-trouxas, derrubando qualquer um que ficasse em seu caminho."

A realidade das palavras leva um momento para ser absorvida.

"Papai," murmura James.

Teddy morde seu lábio, assentindo lentamente. "E Dumbledore. Dumbledore morreu no final daquele ano, e foi bem assim. Não havia ninguém que pudesse parar Voldemort, e ele usava isso como vantagem. Ele pôs o novo ministro da magia sob a maldição _Imperius_ , colocou os Comensais da Morte dentro dos ministérios, colocou os Comensais da Morte em _Hogwarts…"_

" _O quê?"_

Ele continua como se não tivesse sido interrompido, "e formou a Comissão de Registro dos Nascidos-Trouxas."

James engole, pensando que isso não soa nada bem.

"O Ministro…"

"No caso Voldemort."

"... inventou uma história da carochinha que dizia que os nascidos-trouxas que não tivessem nenhum sangue magico em suas famílias adquiriram sua magia por força. Eles eram interrogados, e dificilmente se escapavam de Azkaban."

James luta para conseguir soltar suas palavras. "Tia… Tia Hermione?"

Teddy sacode a cabeça. "Você perceberia caso ela já estivesse em Azkaban alguma vez. Ela deixa marcas nas pessoas."

James sabe que há mais por traz disso, mas ele não pode deixar de respirar aliviado. Ele nunca havia sentido a presença dos dementadores - Kingsley se livrou deles anos e anos atrás - mas ele ouve histórias de várias pessoas sobre o quão horrível era o efeito que ele causava nas pessoas.

Depois de uma pausa longa, Teddy diz, em um tom que mostra que a conversa está chegando ao fim. "Tem muito mais histórias que eu não sei… e algumas que você não precisa saber."

Se James está desapontado, ele esconde bem. Sentindo que seu irmão de coração realmente quer conversar e que está honestamente curioso, ele pergunta, um pouco hesitante, "o que você sabe sobre Sirius?"

Ele espera, certo de que Teddy irá dizer a mesma coisa que seu pai o conta, mas algumas coisas ele nunca se cansa de ouvir.

"Ele fazia as coisas com o coração," Teddy começa, e James sente uma estranha satisfação na introdução familiar. "Quase tudo o que ele fez foi pelas pessoas que ele se importava, especialmente seus avós. Ele prometeu a eles que cuidaria de Harry se acontecesse algo com eles, e depois de passar doze anos em Azkaban e tendo abandonado completamente seus deveres de padrinho, ele se sentiu culpado tê-lo deixado. Tudo o que ele fez foi por Harry."

James fica sem silêncio por um tempo, mas um vez entendendo perfeitamente o motivo de seus pais terem dado a ele seu segundo nome. Ele nota que cabelo de Teddy está mudando para seu natural castanho-claro, gradualmente ficando rosa nas partes mais próximas a suas orelhas e pescoço. Ele se levanta e vai embora, deixando Teddy com seus pensamentos.

 _~ 17 de julho ~_

Quanto mais o dia do retorno de Harry se aproxima, mais e mais felizes ficam Lily e Albus. Eles não tem a consciência, como a mãe o irmão deles, que quando mais a segunda semana se aproxima da terceira, menor fica a possibilidade de Harry voltar para casa.

A casa está em silêncio e a sala está vazia quando três batidas soam na porta. Ginny está no segundo andar em seu escritório e, embora o som seja claro como o dia, ela não ouve nada. Do lado de fora, Albus convence seus irmãos e Teddy a jogar Quadribol em duplas. Eles estão tão focados na goles - assinada pelo time inteiro de Ginny nas Holyhead Harpy, como presente para o bebê James - e tão altos para evitar que qualquer trouxa os viessem que nem percebem o visitante entrando no quintal.

Teddy está prestes a fazer um gol quando olha para baixo e vê alguém os observando, mais especificamente a ele. Mesmo a uma altura de mais de cinco metros do chão, o sorriso largo do visitante é óbvio, quase cegante. Ele imediatamente solta a goles e acelera para o chão.

"Teddy!" resmunga Lily bem-humorada. "Nós já passamos por isso!"

Mas Teddy está temporariamente surdo. Chegando no chão, ele tenta pular de sua vassoura graciosamente e tropeça durante o processo, derrubando o visitante. Rindo, ele se levanta pelos cotovelos.

"Oi," diz ele levemente. Ele sorri.

"Oi," diz Victoire, sorrindo. Eles se encaram por um momento antes dela segurar os cabelos roxos dele e puxar seus lábios para encontrar os dela.

"Meus olhos! Meus _olhos_!" grita James. Teddy sai de cima de sua namorada, se levanta, e oferece sua mão a ela. Victoire a segura, revirando os olhos para o primo.

" _Sempre_ você," ela resmunga. James faz a coisa madura e mostra sua língua para ela, e então toma frente no caminho para dentro de casa.

"Mãe!" chama Albus do primeiro andar.

Nenhuma resposta.

"Deixa comigo," diz Victoria. Ela pisca, e o estômago de Teddy repuxa. "TIA GINNY!"

Alguns segundos depois, passos são ouvidos no segundo andar e Ginny aparece nas escadas.

"Victoire!" diz ela, cumprimentando a sobrinha com um abraço. "Como foi?"

De repente, Teddy percebi que nunca havia sequer pensado em sua entrevista. Ele olha para ela com mais interesse do que nunca.

Victoire respira fundo, se atirando grata, mas sem maneiras, na cadeira mais rápida. Teddy a levanta e a coloca eu seu colo; Victoire torce o nariz e vai para outra cadeira.

"Você está fedendo," ela diz maldosamente para seu namorado, rindo. "Vá tomar um banho."

Os Potters não parecem nem um pouco preocupados com o fedor, e ela não está surpresa. Cruzando os braços em seu peito, ela responde sua tia, "ele foi um cafajeste, tirano e _arrogante_."

James fez uma nota mental de que ela havia acabado de citar tudo o que seu pai contou sobre sua avó dizer sobre seu avô, e ele precisava provocar ela e Teddy com isso depois.

Victoire continuou irritada, "Ele agiu como se fosse dono do mundo. Ele só ficou lá, olhando para mim como se fosse uma criancinha burra, como se eu não merecesse estar em sua presença. Ele já tinha um caldeirão com sua poção pronta - ele presumiu completamente que eu iria pedir para vê-la. Parecia com a poção do Acônito normal para mim, e seus testes foram inconclusivos. Ela bufou. "Eu não tenho ideia de _porque_ o _Profeta_ sequer se preocupa com algumas pessoas." Ela lança um olhar suplicante para Ginny. "Como você não odeia sua profissão as vezes?"

Ginny ri um pouco. "A maioria das pessoas não joga Quadribol por publicidade, elas jogam porque amam o jogo."

James pensa ter ouvido uma certa nostalgia em sua voz e de repente se sente levemente culpado. Se ele não tivesse vindo quando veio, ela poderia ter pelo menos jogado por mais uma temporada. Então seu lado orgulhoso argumenta com lógica, _então a culpa é sua de você ter sido concebido?_ Ele se segura para não bufar com dificuldade. Ele olha para ver se alguém notou sua mudança de expressão facial. Lily parece que conseguiu ler sua mente e está balançando sua cabeça com tristeza, murmurando, _caso perdido._

Victoire solta um ar pelo nariz. "Algumas pessoas tem sorte," ela murmura. Ela suspira novamente e se ajeita na cadeira; olhando para Teddy, ela diz, "pelo menos estou de volta agora."

Teddy sorri largamente. "Pelo menos você está de volta agora," ele concorda.

Ginny ergue suas sobrancelhas. "Suponho que vocês dois vão voltar para o apartamento de vocês?"

Assim que o casal troca um olhar, as três crianças Potter se atiram nos pés de Teddy, agarrando seus calcanhares.

"Não, Teddy!" choraminga Albus.

"Nós queremos que você fique!" insiste James.

Teddy ri. "Vocês chamam isso de rastejar?" ele provoca, e Ginny e Victorie sorriem. " _Por favor,_ eu já vi Louis fazer melhor do que isso, e isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Aí!" ele acrescenta quando sua namorada bate atrás de sua cabeça.

"É meu irmão que você está ofendendo!" ela diz, tentando parecer um pouco brava, mas ela está rindo também.

"E daí?" diz Teddy, e dessa vez é agredido no braço.

"Vocês dois parecem com Ron e Hermione," diz Ginny nostálgica, com um olhar distante.

Teddy cora um pouco; Victoire sorri. Sua mão corre para seu bolso de uma maneira constrangida, e seus dedos encostam na caixa de veludo. Lily, James, e Albus notam o gesto e congelam, suas mãos unidas em um apelo que morrem em suas gargantas - e então o momento passa quando ele puxa a mão vazia, lançando a eles um olhar inquieto com o canto de seu olho.

"Pfavor, ursinho Teddy?" diz Lily, rapida e efetivamente rompendo o silêncio constrangedor. "Por favor, favor, _pfavor_ com açúcar no topo?"

Teddy olha para os três, seus lábios fazendo um bico, seus olhos grandes e redondos, e ele ri novamente.

"James, você parece um idiota," ele o empurra para trás com um pé em seu rosto. "Al, você não faz direito." Albus segue o irmão, só que este com um empurrão na testa. "Lily…" sua boca está se contorcendo numa tentativa de não rir, mas ela o segura. Teddy pressiona dois dedos em um canto de sua nuca, onde ela sabe que ela tem um ponto fraco: seus ombros se encolhem involuntariamente e ela ri, alto e agudamente, antes de ter o mesmo destino dos irmãos. "... eu já estou bem acostumado." Os irmãos deitam em um pequeno monte, rindo ainda mais alto que Victoire, Ginny e Teddy.

"Por favor, Teddy?" diz Lily novamente, quando ela recupera seu fôlego. Ele olha para sua namorada para ver um sorriso.

"Eu não vejo porque não," ela diz.

"Viva!" James e Albus gritam como crianças pequenas, abraçando as pernas de Teddy. Ele os chuta e fica de pé.

"Eu vou tomar banho, então," ele anuncia, com um sorriso e uma piscadela para Victoire. Ela se levanta, também, e quando James parece enojado, Albus bate em sua cabeça.

"Eu vou deixar minhas coisas no Chalé das Conchas," ela explica, caminhando até a porte. "Eu vou pegar uma muda de roupas e volto já."

Da metade da escada, Teddy diz, "e por isso ela quer dizer que ela precisa de um novo armário e maquiagem e toda uma mala nova, então ela deve voltar depois de seis horas de um passeio no shopping usando saltos ridículos."

James e Albus riem.

"Eu te odeio, Ted," diz Victoire alto o suficiente para ele ouvir, e vai embora.

"Eu também te odeio, Vic," diz Teddy.

Ginny sorri. "Igualzinho a eles," ela murmura.

~o~o~o~o~

Quando Victoire volta alguns minutos depois, Teddy está vestido nada mas que uma toalha, indo para seu quarto pegar roupas limpas que ele foi estúpido o suficiente de esquecer. Subindo as escadas lentamente, Victoire está menos que satisfeita ao ver suas costas torneadas e bronzeadas.

Ela para no meio do caminho. "Que _diabos_ é isso?"

Teddy se vira, e seu pé úmido o faz escorregar. Se cobrindo rapidamente, ele pergunta juntamente com quatro outras voes, "que diabos é isso?"

Victoire vai até ele assustada. " _Isso,_ " ela diz, apontando para sua cintura: uma cicatriz fina começa em sua caixa torácica e se engrossa gradualmente até chegar em sua coluna. É vermelha, como uma ferida recém-aberta. Teddy movimenta a toalha para cobri-la.

"Nada," ela dispara. Victorie faz um som frustrado e o empurra para seu quarto, batendo a porta atrás dela.

"As portas são finas, vocês dois!" James berra da cozinha. "AÍ!" ele grita; seu irmão, irmã e mãe o batem juntos.

Victoire o ignora. " _Colloportus,"_ ela diz, batendo sua varinha na maçaneta da porta. "Vista suas cuecas," ela diz ao seu namorado severamente, e quando ele cora, ela diz impacientemente, "ora, você e eu já vimos seu traseiro fofinho mais vezes do que o suficiente. Mexa-se."

Teddy se atrapalha para fazer o que ela diz, e vira seu ferimento em direção a cama, onde ela está sentada, esperando, quando ele termina.

Victoire se levanta e anda até ele. Ela percorre sua mão levemente em baixo da cicatriz, e esfrega sua coluna; ele se arrepia. Então ela roça os dedos sobre ela, traçando-a, e Teddy visivelmente se endurece, deixando um suspiro de dor escapar. Ele recua completamente, cobrindo-a.

"Onde você fez isso?" Victoire pergunta sem olhar para ele; seus olhos estão presos na parte do braço de Teddy onde a cicatriz está escondida.

"Dá última vez," murmura Teddy, e ele está encarando seu rosto atentamente. "É… eu…" ele se atrapalha com suas palavras. "Quando eu empurrei Harry. É o resto do _sectumsempra._ Apenas ele e Ron sabem."

Victorie ergue seus olhos para encontrar os de Teddy, e seu coração se quebra um pouco com a dor intensa da traição.

"Porque você não me contou?" ela pergunta em voz baixa, soando como uma criança inocente.

"Eu não queria te preocupar," murmura Teddy, tentando injetar sinceridade em cada silaba. Ele segura sua mão esquerda e deposita beijos em seus dedos, imaginando, por um momento, o anel ali.

"Eu estou sempre preocupada, Ted," diz Victoire; sua voz se quebra depois da primeira palavra, e Teddy a puxa para seu peito nu.

"Me desculpe," ele diz depois de alguns minutos. "Eu… Eu nem tenho uma desculpa."

"Eu sei," diz Victoire série, e Teddy tem certeza que ela está se referindo ao seus pedido de desculpas e sua confissão. Então ela sorri. "Lembra da promessa que fizemos, antes do seu segundo ano?"

Teddy pisca uma vez, espantando por ela lembrar. "Sim," ele responde, "claro que eu me lembro."

"O que você diz de atualizarmos a promessa - no estilo antigo?"

Ele sorri. "Eu topo."

Victoire oferece seu dedinho direito. Teddy faz o mesmo e a oferece o dedinho esquerdo; ela o imita, apenas espelhando-o, para que então seus braços fiquem cruzados.

"Você, Victoire Weasley," - _Lupin,_ ele quer tanto, mas tanto acrescentar - "jura solenemente no nome de toda a magia contar ao seu namorado tudo o que estiver te confundindo, preocupando, assuntando, irritando ou chateando? Que nunca, nunca irá manter nenhum segredo de dele?"

Os dois giram, seus braços em cima de suas cabeças, e Victoire diz, "eu juro solenemente." E então eles compartilham um pequeno beijo. Agora os braços de Teddy estão cruzados. "Você, Teddy Lupin, jura solenemente no nome de toda a magia contar a sua namorada tudo o que estiver te confundindo, preocupando, assuntando, irritando ou chateando? Que nunca, nunca irá manter nenhum segredo de dela?"

Eles giram novamente, e Teddy hesita por uma fração se segundo, olhando desesperadamente para sua fronha antes de dizer, "Eu juro solenemente." Novamente, eles se beijam. Eles soltam seus dedos seus dedos e quase ao mesmo tempo os unem novamente, declarando juntos, "em nome de toda a magia."

Eles sorriem e trocam um beijo mais uma vez.

"Agora vista uma camisa antes que eu fique seduzida," diz Victoire, e ela destranca sua porta, balançando seus quadris com um sorriso que Teddy não consegue ver enquanto ela saiu do quarto.

~o~o~o~o~

"Então," Teddy começa a puxar conversa depois do jantar, "o que você achou de Veneza? Eu sei que o cara foi um babaca, mas…"

Os olhos de Victoire se iluminam. "Foi _maravilhoso_ , Ted, maravilhoso mesmo. E eu sei que isso parece idiota, mas o ar italiano é… puro."

Teddy sorri para ela, seu coração disparando, um plano começando a se formar em sua mente a cada respiração. "Nós temos que voltar lá uma hora dessas," ele diz.

Victoire assente com vigor, seus olhos na parede. Teddy coloca sua mão no boço, lutando com seus nervos. _No três_ , ele diz a si mesmo. _"Um… dois… três…"_

"Vic -"

Ele se ajeita em uma posição para ficar preparado para se ajoelhar, a pequena caixa presa entre seus dedos; ela já está olhando para ele novamente, sua boca levemente aberta, a pergunta na ponta da língua.

"Victoire," ele tenta novamente, mas o resto das palavras ficam presos em sua garganta. Antes que ele pudesse tentar mais uma vez, ambos ficam totalmente distraídos por um sinal bem-vindo ou não bem-vindo.

Um veado prateado está parado na frente deles, piscando lentamente - oscilando. Sua galhada está lutando para realçar sua existência. Ele olha diretamente para Teddy, e ele pensa por um momento que está olhando para os olhos de Harry - selvagens, dolorosos e desesperados. A boca do veado se abre e fala com a voz do padrinho: "Reforços. _Agora._ Não vamos conseguir aguentar por muito mais tempo…" o veado desaparece, e então surge novamente. "A guarda está baixa, está seguro para usar Chave-de-Portal e Aparatar. Cinquenta feridos, doze gravemente. Quatro vítimas." Teddy percebe o que Harry está fazendo - ele está se distanciando, se esvaziando de emoções, para que a verdade cruel não impeça de lutar. Harry parece tenso e desesperado, e está claro mesmo através do Patrono que ele está ofegante, gemendo de dor. "Reforços," Harry repete fracamente, e o veado se dissolve no ar.

Não há nem um segundo de silêncio antes de se ouvir um estalo e o rosto de Ron aparecer no então surgido fogo, com o rosto pálido e cinzento. "Ministério," ele diz a Teddy, com uma mistura de firmeza, atordoamento e tremor em sua voz. "Quinze minutos. Sala Riddle." Ele desaparece tão rápido quanto veio, deixando Teddy tão pálido que seu cabelo está na mesma cor que a sua pele.

"O quê?" diz Victoire, imediatamente captando a ausência de seu tio, e sua mensagem. "O que aconteceu? O que é a Sala Riddle?"

Teddy se levanta bruscamente. "Eu… eu tenho que ir," ele murmura, e começa a agir. Ele corre para a cozinha e encontra Ginny aos pés da escada.

"Teddy, o que? ela gagueja, assustada com sua expressão lunática.

Ele agarra seus ombros. "Harry enviou um Patrono," ele diz com urgência; ela tem que entender, ele precisa fazer com que ela entenda. "Eles precisam de reforços _agora._ Quatro vítimas…" Tudo está saindo pela sua boca, e ele não tem certeza se ele está falando realmente para contar a ela, ou se é porque a voz de Harry está tão ressoante em sua cabeça que elas estão transbordando em sua boca. "Ron chamou via Flu… quinze minutos… Sala Riddle…"

Ele passa por ela, subindo dois degraus de cada vez. Victoire corre atrás dele, e Ginny escorrega, com os joelhos fracos, em uma cadeira.

"O que está acontecendo?" pergunta Lily quando Teddy e Victoire passam por ela, mas ela não recebe nenhum resposta, então ela desce as escadas e vai até a mãe, James e Albus logo atrás dela.

Teddy olha ao redor do seu quarto procurando tudo o que for de importante que ele pode precisar e atira em seu malão. Depois de alguns minutos, ele geme em frustração e acena sua varinha, vestindo atrapalhadamente suas vestes escarlates de Auror. Victoire está para na porta, com a expressão chocada.

"Mas, Teddy… o quê… o quê foi isso?" ela pergunta em a voz baixa e restrita.

Ele encolhe seu malão e o enfia em seu bolso, notando desconfortavelmente sua pressão em cima da caixinha do anel, e se vira para encará-la. "Harry precisa de reforços," ele diz; parece que é a primeira vez que ele está dizendo isso. "Ele precisa de mim. Eu tenho que ir. Preciso ajudá-lo."

"Agora?"

"Tenho que ir," ele repete, passando rapidamente por ela em seu caminho para fora do quarto. Ela fica imóvel por menos de um segundo antes de ir atrás dele.

"Teddy."

Ele está abraçando sua família adotiva. Lily está quase em lágrimas, agarrada nele, mas permanece forte, e Teddy está grato por isso - se algum deles começasse a chorar, ele choraria também.

Finalmente, Ginny o solta de seu abraço apertado, e ele se aproxima de sua namorada. Victoire se atira nele, enfiando seu rosto na curvatura de seu pescoço.

"Tome cuidado," ela implora, correndo sua mão por sua cicatriz; um calafrio correndo por sua coluna. Ele assente, sabendo que nada que ele dissesse importaria de verdade. Ele levanta seu queixo, olha naqueles olhos muito brilhantes, e gentilmente pressiona seus lábios nos dela.

Com um grande peso em seu estômago e um aperto em seu peito, em seus pulmões e seu coração, ele olha para eles, sua família, e sai da cozinha, certificando-se de fechar a porta da frente alto o suficiente para que eles ouvissem.

Albus solta uma respiração trêmula. "O que é a Sala Riddle?" ele pergunta sem emoção.

É James quem responde, tentando se manter forte. "É uma das salas de instruções," ele diz, sua voz baixa e vazia. "Uma das de emergência. Tem espaço o suficiente para segurar o departamento inteiro e mais um pouco. Quadros de planejamento enormes, diagrama, mapas. Registro de alguns bruxos das trevas, capturados ou livres. Familiares, também. Foi usado principalmente durante as… as guerras." Ele olha rapidamente para Ginny, cujo rosto está uma máscara. "Eles dificilmente a usam agora. Ela é, ah… ela recebeu o nome de Voldemort. Foi usada principalmente para planejar contra ele e os Comensais da Morte. Eu li sobre isso," ele acrescenta desnecessariamente.

Albus assente. "Certo," ele diz. "Certo. Emergências. Entendi."

Victoire respira profundamente. "É. Eu acho… eu acho que vou ficar com mamãe e papai."

Ginny aperta seus ombros. _Eu fiz a mesma coisa._ Sua sobrinha acena a cabeça para si mesma e pega o Flú, o barulho apressado engolido pelo silêncio.

 _~ 18 de julho ~_

Os dois dias seguintes estão ainda mais cheios de preocupação do que as duas primeiras semanas juntas. Ginny sabe muito bem, assim como seus filhos, que Harry não pediria ajuda a não ser que ele estivesse em seu leito de morte, metaforicamente falando (ela espera). O pensamento de que ele pode está em apuros, apuros que, a essas alturas, ele não consegue se livrar, faz com que ela se sinta mais fria por dentro, como durante a guerra.

James passa casualmente por sua mãe na sala de estar. "Tchau," ele diz.

Ginny salta seus olhos da sua leitura do _Profeta Diário_ de hoje, quase derrubando seu chá. Ela segura seu braço. "Onde você está indo?" ela exige saber.

Ele faz uma pequena tentativa de se soltar dela. "Para a loja do Tio George."

Ela morde seus lábios. "Tudo bem," ela permite. "Volte antes de escurecer. Se você precisar de alguma coisa, ou algo acontecer, fale com Neville e Hannah no mesmo instante, não tente fazer tudo sozinho." Ela pensa em Harry, correndo para o Ministério salvar o último pedaço de sua família sem pensar em si mesmo.

James assente e caminha para a lareira.

"E James?"

Ele se vira, olhando diretamente para seus olhos, e a respiração de Ginny fica presa em sua garganta. Aqueles olhos a encarando não são os mesmos que seu filho tinha desde o nascimento; eles estão cheios de preocupações, dúvidas, e sem esperanças, e Ginny de repente odeia tanto o marido que chega a doer. É por isso que eles lutaram naquela maldita guerra: para ter certeza que nenhuma criança teria aquela expressão assombrada e desesperada novamente.

Ela respira lentamente, e passa sua mão pelos cabelos. Ela nunca poderia odiá-lo.

"Tome cuidado."

O sussurro corre pela sala deserta tão claramente que ela poderia estar exatamente ao seu lado.

James não revira os olhos, não faz nenhum barulho de exagero, ou sinal, nem nada do tipo. Ela não está olhando para ele. Ela não quer ver mais ninguém de sua família partir, e pela primeira vez, ele entende o que ela sente. Ele não _sabe_ \- ele nunca esteve na situação dela, não exatamente.

Isso não impede seu estômago de se revirar.

James caminha de volta até Ginny, tocado com sua preocupação, porque ele sabe que ela sabe que ele pode cuidar de si mesmo: ambos os seus pais continuam tento certeza disso. Ele se inclina um pouco e a abraça, recebendo o calor familiar.

"Eu prometo, mãe," ele sussurra eu seu ouvido.

~o~o~o~o~

Ele cambaleia para fora da lareira do Caldeirão Furado, mal conseguindo se segurar a tempo de dar de cara no chão. Ele tenta esfregar a fuligem de suas roupas com o mínimo de dignidade, mas mais para evitar o olhar dos fregueses do que para ficar limpo - George lhe dará vestes para que ele se troque. Ele é salvo quando Hannah lança um olhar ríspido a todo eles e balança uma bandeja em seu quadril, mandando eles retornarem suas conversas de onde haviam parado. Neville ri atrás do bar.

"Oi, James," ele diz. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

James dá de ombros, tentando parecer o mais despreocupado possível. "Estou indo para a loja," diz ele, sentando-se em um assento na frente do amigo de seu pai. "Depois do próximo ano, ele poderá me pagar de verdade se seu decidir trabalhar aqui."

Neville ergue suas sobrancelhas. "E é isso que você quer?" ele pergunta.

James dá de ombros novamente. "Não sei," ele responde com sinceridade. "Talvez." Ele arranha a madeira do balcão.

Neville suspira, colocando a mão em baixo do balcão e puxando uma cerveja amanteigada, que ele serve na frente de James. "James Sirius," ele suspira em voz alta.

James olha para ele sem erguer a cabeça.

"James Sirius Potter," diz Neville. "É muita vida para um nome." James permanece em silêncio, olhando pensativamente para o rosto de Neville. "Seu avô, um famoso brincalhão, geralmente querido pelas pessoas… desistiu de sua vida pela família. Sirius Black…" Neville ri severamente. "Que grande vida que ele teve. Deserdado pela própria família, seu melhor amigo morreu por causa de outro melhor amigo, inocentemente acusado de assassinato… ele fugiu de Azkaban e morreu tentando proteger o último pedaço de família que ele tinha. E…" Neville olhou diretamente para ele. "Seu pai."

James engoliu.

Neville sorriu um pouco. "Ele odeia sua fama, você sabe." É claro que ele sabe. "Ele odeia que as cabeças viram para ele quando está em público. Ele odeia que seu nome está nas revistas quando ele para em frente a uma loja qualquer. Ele odeia que está sempre recebendo ofertas de patrocínio, que os jornalistas tentam invadir sua privacidade, aquelas pessoas pedindo por um autógrafo… Mas mais do que tudo, ele odeia o que ele fez a você."

James só consegue evitar de chorar por causa da informação confusa, deixando sua boca levemente aberta.

Neville o olha com um pouco de pena. "Seus pais não tinham escolhido um nome quando você nasceu," diz ela. "Quando eles finalmente escolheram…" ele sibilou em voz baixa. "O nome não registrou o que eles colocaram em seus ombros até que ele foi anunciado nos jornais."

"Então, o quê?" disse James, quando Neville se afasta para servir uma rodada de uísque de fogo para uma rodada de homens que pareciam já bem bêbados. "Eles odeiam meu nome?"

Neville sacode a cabeça, ainda sorrindo um pouco. "Não," ele corrige gentilmente. "Eles odeiam o que o nome carrega. Mas quer saber?" Ele encontra o olhar de James com os olhos castanhos intensos que pareciam ser mil anos mais velhos e terem visto tudo. "Não é nome que faz a pessoa, é a pessoa que faz o nome."

James procura no rosto de Neville qualquer sinal que mostre pelo menos um pequeno traço de dúvida. Ele não encontra nada, pela primeira vez, em todas as vezes que ele tinha ouvido isto, o que soa como verdade, tão verdade como o fato do céu ser azul e a grama ser verde. Não é sua mãe ou seu pai que estão _apenas dizendo isso_ , é um amigo da família, com os próprios filhos na mesma situação, dizendo a ele aquelas palavras com tanta convicção e sinceridade que é quase impossível não acreditar nele. E talvez, agora, pelo menos por um momento, a barreira entre aluno e professor que está sempre lá, mesmo no verão, se abaixa, e agora é apenas um conselho amigável de um homem mais velho e mais sábio para um jovem adulto de certa maneira perdido.

James assente rapidamente algumas vezes. Neville sorri, bate em seu ombro, e sai para monitorar os homens do outro lado do bar com uísque de fogo. James suspira e segura a cerveja amanteigada, se levantando. Ele está na metade do caminho quando se levanta; cerificando-se de capturar o olhar de Neville ou Hannah, e colocar sua mão no bolso e retirar um galeão, o qual ele gira no ar, observando com satisfação ele vibrar em cima do balcão.

~o~o~o~o~

Normalmente, ele nunca para na frente da porta, mas ele não está fazendo nada normal ultimamente - porque parar agora? Ele pensa. Então James para, olhando para a larga placa prateada pendurada na porta de entrada.

 _Reaberto em uma memória risonha de_

 _Fred Weasley:_

 _Malfeito Feito_

Ele a observa por um momento, respira fundo, e entra.

A Gemialidades Weasley não está cheia, mas também não está vazia; ele não se lembra de tê-la visto completamente vazia, exceto quando está fechada. Algumas cabeças viram quando a porta se abre: os donos sorrirem e voltam a olhar a loja, e James relaxa. Essas pessoas são comuns, elas o conhecem - mais ou menos. E ele continua seu caminho para o fundo da loja.

George está inclinado em cima de alguma coisa, o buraco escuro do lado de sua cabeça virado para ele. Quase dezessete anos vendo seu tio assim o prepara para isso, e, diferente da maioria das pessoas quando são apresentadas para George pela primeira vez, ele não hesita nem um pouco, mas ele não consegue evitar de se perguntar pela milionésima vez quando, onde, como, por quem e com o que exatamente isso aconteceu.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, James?" pergunta George sem olhar.

James pisca. "Como você sabe que sou eu?"

George sorri, sua atenção focada no que fosse o que estivesse em sua frente. "Eu imaginei que você passaria aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde para ver seu velho e fedido Tio George." Ele bate no pequeno objeto com sua varinha, assente uma vez quando faíscas azuis voam e então se endireita, olhando nos olhos do sobrinho.

"Por que você está aqui?" ele diz mais uma vez.

James engole. "O que você quer dizer com isso?" ele tenta falar, sua boca mais seca do que ele pensa que deveria estar.

"Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero dizer."

E ele sabe. De toda a sua família - exceto talvez por Harry ou Teddy ou Fred - George sempre é o que parece entendê-lo melhor. Seu tio George é aquele que você procura para rir e se animar, ou para te ajudar a planejar uma brincadeira de vingança, ou apenas uma brincadeira qualquer. George consegue te mandar um dos Fogos Espontâneos, exatamente qual você precisa, sem que ninguém a não ser Angelina suspeitasse de alguma coisa.

Apesar da leve conexão esquisita, James tenta alguma coisa. "Trabalhar," ele diz; isso soa mais forçado do que ele queria que fosse.

"Você e eu sabemos que não tem pessoas suficientes aqui para precisarmos de ajuda extra hoje," George diz com firmeza, assim que as palavras de James saem de sua boca.

"Valeu a tentativa."

" _James._ "

Ele cruza a sala e se senta em um banquinho no canto dela e corre uma mão pelos seus cabelos. "Eu precisava sair de lá. Está muito quieto, muito… _preocupado._ "

"Você está preocupado?" George pergunta. O _não_ está na ponta da sua língua. Sua boca já está aberta, mas ele a fecha, suspira e abre novamente.

"Sim," ele admite. "Muito. Assim como Lily e Al, e a mamãe…" James fecha seus olhos. "Ela está destruída."

George também suspira, assentindo compreensivamente. "Eu imaginei. Ela não parecia nada bem quando passou aqui semana passada." Então, obviamente tendo reviver o calor da conversa, ele acrescenta maliciosamente, "ela disse alguma coisa sobre comprar presentes de aniversário."

James não reage. Algumas semanas atrás, o pensamento no seu décimo sétimo aniversário trazia empolgação para o seu corpo como eletricidade. Agora ele faz sua garganta apertar e o deixa sem ar.

"Eles se amam muito," disse George, mais para si mesmo do que para James. "A guerra os fez perceber… a vida é muito curta…"

James segue seu olhar para encontrar uma foto do que parecia com dois Georges um ao lado do outro, exceto que nenhum deles estava sem orelhas. Eles tem seus braços um em volta do outro, e eles estão rindo. Eles parecem ter dezesseis ou dezessete anos, despreocupados e curtindo a vida, a única preocupação em seus rostos eram os NIEMs, e não a possibilidade de cada vez que vissem uma pessoa indo embora, poderia ser a última vez que a vissem.

Fred… seu Tio Fred… Fred Weasley I, que era tão igual e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente do filho do seu gêmeo…

James olha para George: seu tio tinha de repente envelhecido vinte anos; seus olhos tinham perdido suas faíscas: na ausência delas eles são vazio, sem vida, frios e cheios de uma solidão inesperada que é como se eles estivessem chorando sem lágrimas.

George finalmente vira seu olhar, e embora as faíscas estejam de volta, a tristeza e a dor ainda estavam lá. James lembra, assim como George, o que Harry disse no memorial anual: "Vinte e quatro anos se passaram… e não há um dia que alguém aqui não sinta a falta de alguém que amou… ou que lamentam não ter tido a chance de ter conhecido alguém…"

Harry olhou para sua família quando disso isso, especialmente para Teddy, e James poderia ter imaginado, mas ele pensou que Teddy parecia um pouco menos para baixo, e ele mesmo sentiu que havia um buraco menor do que antes no lugar onde seus avós deveriam estar.

"Ele lutou por ela," disse James, lembrando de algo que seu pai falou.

George se vira para encará-lo lentamente, o menor dos sorrisos brincando em seus lábios. "Ele lutou por ela," ele concorda. "Ele voltou agredido, e _quebrado_ , e… e queimado, e _sangrando_ … mas vitorioso."

James sorri, também, e enquanto George volta para seu experimento, ele apanha as vestes magentas em gancho da porta.

 _~ 20 de julho ~_

Eles esperaram, e esperaram, e esperaram, e esperaram. As três semanas tinham passado, mas era quase meia noite, e não havia nenhum sinal de Harry, Ron, ou Teddy, e a preocupação já tinha os abandonado faz tempo - ele foi substituído por um medo sólido.

Vinte minutos após a meia noite, James e Albus vão para a sala e se sentam um em cada lado da mãe, cujas mãos estavam fechadas com tanta firmeza que seu punho estava branco. Sua garra relaxa um pouco quando seus filhos se juntam a ela no sofá; ela olha de um para o outro, e os puxa para um abraço.

Ginny os solta, sorrindo, mas seus olhos não mostram alegria, apenas apreensão. "Vocês se parecem tanto com ele," ela murmura. Ela tira os cabelos de suas testas, perfeitas, livre de cicatrizes. "Você é o gêmeo dele, Al, até no último detalhe. Você também, James."

 _Não!_ eles querem gritar. _Não sou! Ele é muito_ mais _do que eu, mais do que eu jamais serei! Ele é_ Harry Potter _, e eu sou apenas seu filho! Ele tem as cicatrizes, ele lutou em batalhas… E ele desistiu de sua vida por sua família… Eu não poderia fazer isso, nunca…_

Como se ela pudesse ler suas mentes trabalhando igualmente, Ginny sacode a cabeça um pouco, o sorriso de melancolia ainda em seu rosto. "Eu já disse isso a ele e vou dizer a vocês," ela diz em voz baixa. "As cicatrizes não os faz ser quem ele é. Elas são apenas cicatrizes. E para o seu pai, cicatrizes são uma lembrança triste." Ela olha com firmeza nos olhos deles. "Ele é mais forte que suas cicatrizes. _Vocês tem essa força_ , e a determinação, e o direito de serem o que vocês quiserem. A única coisa que seu pai e eu queremos para vocês, a única coisa que sempre quisemos para vocês, é que vocês sejam felizes…"

Ginny vagueia, e mais uma vez ela lança um olhar rápido para a porta; e mais uma vez sua frágil esperança é destruída como uma sensação de queimadura vindo da parte de trás dos seus olhos até seu coração. É uma sensação que traz uma visão horrível para seus olhos…

Um garoto de dezessete anos com cabelos pretos bagunçados está mole e sem vida no chão aos pés de Voldemort… ele parece extraordinariamente em paz, como se estivesse dormindo, mas ela sabe que se ela colocar uma mão em seu peito, não haveria uma batida firme, não haveria oscilação, e se ela levantasse suas pálpebras, a luz teria abandonado suas íris magnificas… e mesmo que ela chamasse seu nome, porque ele tinha que _levantar_ , ele precisava _parar de dormir!_ Ele não podia deixá-la assim, ele tinha que continuar a lutar, porque agora ele tinha pelo que lutar! E seu coração - que estava despedaçado aos seus pés, assim como seu mundo - pula uma batida - ainda está batendo, mesmo que ela se sinta morta por dentro? - porque ela não tem certeza se é Harry ou James ou Albus, e ela tem que correr até ele, para conferir, para salvá-lo, mas alguma coisa - Neville - está a segurando, puxando-a para longe dele… e ela sabe qual é a sensação de ter seu coração partido de verdade…

Ginny pisca uma vez e abandona os terrenos de Hogwarts, sua respiração irregular é o único som perceptível na sala. _As proteções._ Ela está segura aqui. Estão todos seguros, desde que estejam aqui.

 _Mas Harry não está._

Respirando profundamente, Ginny olha para James e Albus novamente. _Vocês são fortes. Como ele._ Isso fica perdido no caminho até sua boca, e o que vem ao invés disso, em um sussurro trêmulo, perdido na escuridão, é, "Vão para a cama. Por favor."

E quando eles sobem as escadas, ela esfrega seus olhos; ela não podem deixar que eles a vejam chorar.

 _~ 21 de julho ~_

Quando James acorda abruptamente cinco horas depois, ele sente que não dormiu nada. Ignorando o navio afundando em seu estômago e a voz lógica de seus braços, ele vai até o quarto de seus pais. A porta está entreaberta; ele espia: nada. Ele desce alguns degraus da escada e vê ninguém na cozinha a não ser sua mãe. As lágrimas correndo por seu rosto e seus soluços silenciosos fazem ele voltar para sua cama, onde ele deita, encarando o teto e desejando que pudesse fazer seu pai aparecer.

 _Ele não está voltando_ , a voz da lógica provoca cruelmente, e James pensa que há alguém do seu lado berrando em seu ouvido. _Ele quebrou sua promessa._

"Não foi só isso que ele quebrou," James diz e voz alta é, um verdadeiro testemunho a afirmação, sua voz se quebra. "Ele nos que quebrou."

 _~ 27 de julho ~_

James carrega o último pedido de Harry em seus ombros com toda a força que sua mãe disse que ele tinha. Tudo o que ele consegue ouvir e ver em seus sonhos são suas vozes e seus rostos. _Você é o homem desta família. Cuide deles... Vocês tem essa força._

Então ele paga a coruja que entrega o _Profeta Diário_ desta manhã, e ajuda Ginny e preparar as refeições, e arrumar a mesa. Quatro semanas da ausência de Harry - e ele sente que é muito, muito mais tempo do que isso - ele está desejando que Albus devolva o jornal.

 _FUNCIONÁRIO DO MINISTÉRIO MORRE DE DOENÇA MISTERIOSA_

 _Marcus Castellan, 43 anos, morreu subitamente ontem a noite de uma doença ainda não identificada. Castellan trabalhava no Departamento de Aurores e foi internado no Hospital St. Mungos para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos há aproximadamente três semanas durante uma missão. Inomináveis do Departamento de Mistérios trabalham para determinar a doença que Castellan desenvolveu, mas não conseguem concordar com nenhuma doença._

James lê rapidamente o próximo pequeno parágrafo. _Os sintomas de Castellan incluíam febre alta... falta de ar... vomitando muco… Um Inominável cogitou que um Sangue-Puro amaldiçoou Castellan com vários feitiços das Trevas severos, tentando evitar que ele passasse informações sobre os seguidores de Travis Fuller para os outros Aurores._ No final do artigo, acompanhado por uma foto da família, uma pequena frase que fez seu sangue ferver. _O Ministério e o Profeta Diário oferecem suas condolências a esposa, filha e aos dois filhos de Marcus Castellan._

Ele quase rasga o jornal no meio quando ele o passa, fervendo de raiva, para seu irmão. As palavras não fazem nada além de consolidar o fato de que um homem inocente perdeu sua vida durante o trabalho e deixou para trás uma família de luto. Ele sobe as escadas e bate a porta do seu quarto, querendo gritas. Ele se lembra do pobre Luke Castellan, seus olhos azuis esperançosos mas com dúvidas, e ele se pergunta quem ele vai se tornar, o que ele é agora - esperando em vão pelo seu pai que nunca irá voltar para casa.

 _~ 30 de julho ~_

James deixa ela deslizar em suas mãos, tão macia quanto água, tão leve quanto o ar. Ele não a veste: não parece ser. Admirá-la, deixar ser intimidado por ela, contudo, parece tão certo quando tê-la e usá-la em seus braços.

A famosa Capa de Invisibilidade, aquela que seu pai usou, e seu pai, e seu pai, e seu pai, e agora ele. "Um presente," disse Harry, sorrindo ao ver os olhos arregalados do filho, "para marcar o fim do seu sexto ano - porque nós dois sabemos que foi bem melhor do que o meu."

James queria se sentir mal, de alguma maneira, mas Harry riu, então ele riu, também. Agora, a capa é tudo o que ele tem de Harry, talvez por um tempo, talvez para sempre. Ele não sabe se quer mesmo descobrir.

 _~ 31 de julho ~_

Ginny sai e vai comprar um bolo - apenas uma única fatia de bolo de chocolate, com granulados, glacê, sorvete, cobertura de chocolate quente, e pedaços de chocolate. Ela o tira do pacote, coloca-o em um prato, e enfia uma vela no topo. Durante todo o dia, a chama brilha, queimando todo o pavio e derretendo a cera. E quando a lua é a única companheira acesa, a chama desaparece tão rápido que você perderia em um piscar de olhos, a fumaça em volta dela desaparece, também.

 _~ 03 de agosto ~_

"Por favor."

O sussurro é tão baixo, tão desesperado, que nem mesmo James tem certeza se ele saiu de seus lábios.

"Por favor, _tragam-no para casa,_ " ele suplica ao mármore branco. Ele supõem que seja idiota pedir ao túmulo para manter alguém bem, mas o que mais ele pode fazer? Tudo o que respostou era pedir e implorar, e a esperança de que _de alguma maneira_ , em algum lugar, Harry, Teddy e Ron ainda estão vivos e inteiros, lutando para voltar fora de um saco para corpos.

 _JAMES POTTER - LILY POTTER_

É estranho ver seu nome e o de sua irmã em um túmulo. Nenhum deles está morto, e aquelas não eram suas datas de nascimento. Ele se pergunta se, daqui a uns noventa anos, seus netos irão olhar para seu túmulo e pensar. Apenas pensar.

É ainda mais estranho perceber que ele está visitando o túmulo de seus avós sozinho pela primeira vez. Ele não tem certeza se deveria ter trazido uma flor ou duas - um lírio, do jardim da velha casa? Uma petúnia? Uma rosa? - ou se ele deveria ficar de joelhos, ou se curvar, ou saudá-los de alguma maneira. Se ele deveria agradecê-los. Mas tudo o que ele consegue pensar é em pedir para eles fazer alguma coisa. De alguma maneira, isso ajuda um pouco.

"Por favor," diz James novamente, segurando a Capa de Invisibilidade com força em volta dele na escuridão. Uma brisa fria na noite sem vento levanta o cabelo em sua testa, e ele não sabe dizer se Lily e James estão dizendo _Vamos tentar,_ ou _Sentimos muito._

 _~ 04 de agosto ~_

James abre seus olhos para encarar o teto escuro de seu quarto. As poucas horas de sono foram cheias de "Eu _prometo_ " sendo repetida várias e várias vezes, cada vez mais alto e mais brutal do que da última vez.

As palavras continuam a soar em seus ouvidos quando ele se senta para olhar para a janela: o sol, que ainda não nasceu nem a metade, está tão amarelo que parece ser feito de ouro puro. Não há uma nuvem no céu; todos os sinais apontam para um dia com tempo bom. James não quer que o tempo esteja agradável. Ele quer que a chuva martele no teto, que os trovões quebre a atmosfera, que os clarões criem uma luz do dia falsa antes das nuvens escuras trazerem de volta o dia escuro como a noite. Ele quer se rastejar debaixo de suas cobertas, se encolher, e ficar ali, para sempre.

Ele quer muito que hoje não seja seu aniversário.

~o~o~o~o~

Hermione chega com Rose e Hugo para ajudar a preparar a festa de família, parecendo tão destruída quanto a cunhada. As cinco crianças se isolam no quarto de James, então, quando não há espaço suficiente no quarto para acomodar todos os primos, em um canto do quintal que não está cheio de flâmulas e balões.

Na cozinha, Ginny, com seu cabelo em uma rabo de cavalo desajeitado, insiste em não aceitar a ajuda de ninguém para reparar o bolo de James a não ser da pequena assistência de sua mãe e Hermione, madrinha de James.

"Parece ótimo," diz Angelina aprovando, enquanto Percy e Charlie terminam de pendurar um banner de _FELIZ DEZESSETE ANOS!_ na parede da sala de estar, ao lado dela, Ginny concorda, assentindo, sua expressão neutra.

Charlie faz uma careta. "Vocês estão sentindo esse cheiro?"

Os outros tentam sentir, também fazendo uma careta; Ginny corre para cozinha e a encontra com uma fumaça vindo do forno. Ela apanha uma luva e abre a porta do forno, tossindo quando mais fumaça sai de dentro dele. Ela tira o bolo arruinado, atira em canto, e cai de joelhos, chorando.

"Ginny?" pergunta Hermione, entrando na cozinha. "O que aconteceu?"

Ginny seca seus olhos, apenas para cair mais lágrimas. "Eu não aguento mais!" ela chora. "Nada disso!"

Hermione a puxa para um abraço, segurando suas próprias lágrimas com dificuldade. "Vamos, Ginny, está tudo bem," ela mente. "Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso."

Contanto que ela esteja falando sobre o bolo, Ginny não tem dúvidas que ela está certa. Mas se for da bagunça que seu marido os deixou - ela acha que nunca será consertada.

~o~o~o~o~

"Muitas _felicidades,_ muitos anos de vida!"

James força um sorriso, mas ele não sopra as velas. Ele esfrega seu punho direito, onde seu relógio deveria estar - Harry estava cuidando disso nos últimos meses, e ele estava com ele, onde quer que ele estivesse agora.

"Vamos, James," diz Lily baixinho; Albus parece nervoso no meio dos dois. "Faça um pedido."

O sorriso desaparece de repente, e James olha para seus tios, tias, primos e avós. Eles estão todos assentindo um pouco, alguns estão sorrindo, encorajando-o algo como _continue, assopre as velas. Faça um pedido._ E talvez na paz deles, na tranquilidade deles, enquanto o corpo de seu pai pode estar nas mãos de um bruxo das trevas, é o que quebra o muro que está segurando todo o seu medo, o seu ressentimento, sua raiva, sua frustração.

"EU NÃO QUERO FAZER UM PEDIDO!" ele grita pelos pulmões, e alguns mais próximos dão um passo para trás. "A única coisa que eu quero desejar é uma coisa que EU NÃO POSSO!" sua garganta quase falha, e ele abaixa sua voz para um mero sussurro. "Tudo o que eu quero é meu pai de volta. Nada mais."

Ele tira as velas do bolo com os punhos fechados, e as apaga grosseiramente em um único sopro; ele as atira contra a parede. Uma delas se quebra pela metade. James se vira dos rostos chocados da sua família, determinado a ignorar os olhos brilhantes de sua mãe.

Sploof - grunt.

Ele sente algo mole batendo em suas costas. Lentamente, muito lentamente, ele se vira e vê um relógio de pulso de ouro no meio de seu bolo. Seu coração dá um pulo, com dificuldade de acreditar nisso, e ele ergue seu olhar para a porta de entrada.

Harry, Teddy e Ron estão espremidos próximos a lareira, cada um cheio de bandagens. Harry está com um corte brilhante na metade de seu rosto, e ele e Ron estão segurando seu afilhado, mas para os Weasleys e os outros Potters, os três nunca estiveram melhores. Com gritos idênticos, Ginny, Victoire e Hermione correm pela sala; os Aurores abrem seus braços para receberem suas esposas e namorada com beijos, risadas trêmulas, lágrimas e mais beijos. A sala se explode em exclamações de seus nomes e em um movimento súbito; James, respirando rápida e profundamente, dá seu primeiro sorriso de verdade em semana, e sai na frente de Albus, Rose, Lily e Hugo em direção aos seus pais, e ele dá apenas um abraço rápido em seu pai antes de soltá-lo, deixando Lily ficar no seu lugar. Ele abre e fecha a boca, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para falar.

"Eu prometi," disse Harry. Ele está sorrindo; ele beija a filha na cabeça e Ginny nos lábios novamente. "E eu sempre cumpro minhas promessas."

James pisca, livrando-se das pontadas em seus olhos. Ginny aperta seu marido com mais força, e seu rosto se contrai em dor. Soltando ele um pouco trêmula, mas sem conseguir parar de sorrir, ela perguntou, "O que aconteceu?"

Harry faz uma careta e puxa uma parte rasgada de suas vestes na parte de trás de seu ombro, revelando um sangramento de queimadura escuro.

"Já ouviram falar quem quimera?" ele perguntou. O queixo de Hermione cai ao mesmo tempo que o de Albus. Harry sorri novamente, desta vez sem humor. "Sim… uma quimera queria brincar de pega-pega, e eu não _pude_ recusar. Um dos Puro-Sangue o tirou de lá no final. Estava mais os machucando do que ajudando."

Sempre atenciosa, Audrey corre para tentar inspecionar a ferida, mas Harry empurra sua mão. "Acredite," diz ele. "Não há nada que você possa fazer. Todos já tentaram."

Com os olhos arregalados, ela retira suas mãos, mas o abraça rapidamente.

"Harry - Ron - o que diabos aconteceu?" diz Artur no meio de todo o barulho, que sessa imediatamente.

Harry olha para Ron e para o ainda atordoado Teddy; Ron ergue suas sobrancelhas. "É com você, amigo," diz ele, sorrindo.

Harry sorri em resposta, alongando seus ombros. Ele respira fundo. "Eles sabiam que estávamos indo," ele diz, não prestando atenção nas exclamações de surpresa. "Mais ou menos na metade do caminho. Haviam alguns feitiços perdidos. Quando nós chegamos lá…" Ele tateia o cabelo em sua nuca. "Nós tivemos que montar um tipo de hospital de campo. Era uma batalha de verdade. Foi…" Ele engole, e Teddy e Ron abaixam suas cabeças. "Foi horrível. Eles estavam usando objetos das trevas, coisas que nós nem sequer sabíamos que existiam. Foram… teve…"

Ron assume o lugar, esfregando a bandagem em sua mão. Em um tom baixo, ele diz, "Nenhum de nós saiu de lá sem se ferir. Muitas pessoas ficaram piores do que nós - alguns ainda estão entre a vida e a morte. Eles serão transferidos para o St. Mungo's em breve." Ele suspirou. "Nove mortes."

Apenas as crianças reagem: Louis morde os lábios; Lucy agarra a cintura de seu pai, que não parece muito bem, também.

Harry continua, um pouco mais animado. "Nós os capturamos, apesar de todos, todos eles. Fuller está sob supervisão constante - seu julgamento será no domingo e ele deverá ir para Azkaban na segunda à noite."

Há algumas vivas e aplausos, e Ginny o beija novamente. James sente um peso sair dele - de seus ombros, seu estômago, seu coração - de tudo. Não há mais nada com que se preocupar a não ser pelos tarefas da escola que ele estava negligenciando. Eles estavam a salvos. Ele sorri largamente e dá outro abraço em seu pai. Todos já tinham terminado seus sorrisos e abraços quando Teddy pigarreou para chamar atenção.

"Victoire," diz Teddy, pegando as mãos dela com as suas; ele balança seus pés, e Victoire permite que ele se incline um pouco. "Nós fomos melhores amigos a vida inteira" - James admira sua escolha de palavras - "e então algo mais. Sua família é a minha família em todos os sentidos possíveis…" Teddy se ajoelha, e um silêncio reina na sala como uma lâmina. "... mas que quero deixar oficial." Ele coloca sua mão no bolso e retira ela fechada, segurando a caixa de veludo. A respiração de Victoire falha e suas mãos voam para sua boca. "Victoire Weasley, eu amo você e quero ficar ao seu lado pelo resto de minha vida. Quer casar comigo?" ele abre a caixa.

Com seu coração batendo fora de ritmo, e seus olhos brilhando, Victoire abaixa seus dedos trêmulos e sussurra, "sim."

Teddy sorri, mas não faz nenhum movimento. "Me desculpe, Torie, o que você disse?"

" _Sim,_ seu idiota!" Victoire grita. "Sim, Teddy, _sim!"_

Teddy desliza o anel em seus dedos, e suas pernas, ainda trêmulas, a derrubam quando ele tenta se levantar. Eles riem e se beijam quando Fleur os puxa para um abraço, Molly aperta sua neta com força, e Harry dá tapinhas nas costas de seu afilhando, piscando.

"Nós vamos para Veneza na lua de mel!" Teddy berra, e Victoire sorri ainda mais enquanto os Weasleys se aproximam para abraçá-los e cumprimentá-los, alguns deles estão rindo e chorando de alívio. Embora eles estejam tomando cuidado para evitar a bandagem na cicatriz de _sectumsempra_ de Teddy, e Harry está manco e mal consegue mexer seu braço, e Ron não consegue enxergar nada de um olho e sua mão está inútil, eles estão todos juntos e estão _vivos,_ e no momento isso é tudo o que importa.

Eles são mais fortes do que as cicatrizes. E apesar do fato do último mês ter sido cheio de cicatrizes, eles irão se curar, e elas serão nada mais que lembranças.

Então, no meio de seu pai que sempre mantém promessas e seu irmão de coração recém-noivo, o James Potter de dezessete anos sorri, porque naquele momento, tudo estava resolvido.

* * *

¹Fudge, em inglês, quer dizer lorota, bobagem, uma fraude. Também é um tipo de doce de chocolate, o que explica a confusão do James.

* * *

N/T: Gostaram? Eu espero que sim. Eu levei um bom tempo para terminar de traduz, fiz bem devagar, pois não queria perder nenhuma emoção que essa fic transmite ao escolher as palavras mais adequadas para usar na tradução. Espero que tenham conseguido. Quando eu li essa fic, ela mexeu bastante comigo. Agora, traduzindo, onde você acaba captando a emoção de cada palavra, quase quebrou meu coração

Eu acho essa fic fantástica, que expressa bem as emoções dos personagens, e de certa maneira ela retrata muito bem a maneira que eu imagino que seja a relação de Harry com a família, muito próxima. Dos filhos do Harry, James é o meu preferido, talvez foi por isso que essa fic me atraiu tanto. A única coisa que não curto na fic é o Teddy/Victoire (sou Teddy/Lily, me julguem!), mas tenho que admitir que eles estavam fofos aqui.

Quem souber inglês, leia a versão original também, que vale a pena!

Aguardo a opinião de vocês nas reviews!


End file.
